


If It's In a Word or It's In a Look...

by pikaace



Category: In the Heights - Miranda, The Babadook (2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Parent(s), Monsters, Possession, Psychological Horror, References to Depression, lots of family issues, unintentional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/pseuds/pikaace
Summary: ...you can't get rid of the Babadook...'Usnavi's whole life has cycled in an endless loop of grief, and it all seems to circle back to his cousin, Sonny, who always insists that a monster is in their midst. But little does Usnavi know that this monster is more than just a being in a story book, and the more he denies its existence, the stronger it gets.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Just keep breathing, okay?”_

_“Ten minutes and we’re there; you’ll be just fine, hermanita.”_

_Loud honking filled the air. Shattering glass appeared like a deadly snow above them._

_Usnavi could only stare as he felt the world turn upside-down and right-side up over and over again and screams echoed in his ears._

_At long last it came to a stop and silence filled the air._

_“Usnavi…” Someone was calling his name. “Usnavi…?”_

* * *

 

“Usnavi?”

The nine-year old opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

“Usnavi, your aunt is here,” Abuela said with a smile.

“Okay…” Usnavi said softly and slowly got up from his bed. He trudged down the stairs after Abuela, his head pounding slightly, where a familiar figure stood in the doorway, carrying a baby carrier.

Tia Jane smiled up at him, a baby carrier on her arm, “Hey, sweetie!” She greeted as Usnavi reached the floor. “How’s my favorite nephew?”

“Fine,” Usnavi said, shooting her a smile before accepting the one-armed hug. He noticed that her hair seemed a bit mussed and bags were under her eyes.

Jane pressed a kiss to his head, “It feels like forever since I last saw you,” She said.

Abuela moved forward to give her a hug and kiss as well, “Are you doing well, _mija?”_

Jane gave a tired smile, “About as well as a new mother could be,” she said and gestured to her quite sloppy appearance. “I think I’m rocking the look of ‘Single Mom’.”

Abuela laughed, “Why don’t I get you some tea?” She offered.

“Anything to get the taste of black coffee out of my mouth,” Jane sighed in relief. “You mind if I put Sonny down somewhere in here?” She asked, nodding towards the living room. “He’s finally asleep and I don’t want our talking to wake him.”

“I’ll watch him for you,” Usnavi offered, wanting to do something to help his aunt. “You know, make sure he doesn’t wake up.”

Jane smiled, “Thanks, kiddo.” She moved to place the carrier on the couch, “Have you been settling in okay, _mijo?”_

Usnavi shrugged again, “Kinda,” He said. Jane’s smile became sad and Abuela led her out of the room. Meanwhile, Usnavi took his place on the couch next to the carrier. Usnavi stared at nothing while his hand mindlessly rocked the baby carrier. Sonny was still asleep, and not disturbed by the monotonous and not exactly gentle rocks he was receiving.

But a while later, Usnavi heard what sounded like sniffles. After making sure Sonny was still asleep, Usnavi stood up and followed the sounds until he reached the kitchen. He peeked inside to see Jane slumped at the table, her head in her hands as she shook. Abuela slid a mug of tea over to her and sat down next to her, putting her arm around her. Usnavi recalled Abuela doing the same thing to him the day he moved in here.

“It…It’s just so hard,” Jane rasped. “It’s almost been a year and…and I can’t stop feeling guilty.”

 _“Mija,_ you shouldn’t blame yourself,” Abuela said softly but firmly. “There was nothing you could’ve done to prevent it.”

“I know,” Jane sniffed. “I just wish that something was different about that day.” Her tears became more apparent. “I love Sonny, but…knowing that he was born like this…”

“Sonny is not something you should ever feel sorry for,” Abuela said. “Sonny being born after everything that happened was a miracle; he was the ray of light in the darkness.”

A smile pulled at Jane’s face, “I still feel terrible for Usnavi,” She said. “He must hate me…”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Abuela scoffed. “He may still be grieving, but I know that he still loves you. You and Sonny are _familia,_ and you never stop loving your family.” Abuela gently rubbed her back as Jane broke down into soft sobs.

Usnavi slowly wandered away from the kitchen and into the living room. He moved to the couch and back to the baby holder. Usnavi stared down at Sonny, who was now awake, and looking around mindlessly before his eyes fell on Usnavi, hovering over him.

You never stop loving your family? How could Usnavi possibly love the reason his parents were dead?

Usnavi felt his bad mood grow and his stare slowly became a glare. “I hate you.”

Sonny stared up at him and just laughed, waving his arms happily at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're a very clever one, and you know what it is to see, then you can make friends with a special one; a friend of you and me.

“NAVI!”

Usnavi jerked awake as a tiny body appeared next to him, crawling onto him. “I had another bad dream!” Sonny cried, his eyes glassy.

Usnavi sighed and got up, going through the list of actions that was quickly becoming routine every time Sonny spent the night. Go to Sonny’s room and turn on all the lights. Check under the bed. Check the closet. Then the demand for another bedtime story, so Usnavi would settle with a short fairy tale, which Sonny would sometimes want to be read to him twice.

“And then the Big Bad Wolf fell right into the boiling pot,” Usnavi read softly. “And that was the end of the Big Bad Wolf. The End.”

“Did they really kill the wolf, Navi?” Sonny asked.

“I’m sure they did,” Usnavi said, closing the book and moving to put it back on the shelf.

“Then I’ll kill the monster if it comes back,” Sonny said. “I’ll smash its head in.”

Usnavi snorted as he slid the book back into place, “Yeah, I’m sure you will.”

Usnavi headed back to bed when the inevitable question came: “Can I sleep with you tonight?” And the night would venture on with Usnavi and Sonny lying in Usnavi’s bed, the younger clinging to the elder like a koala. He was strong for a six-year-old. Usnavi envied Abuela for how she was able to sleep through this.

Usnavi sighed though his nose as Sonny’s knee dug into his back and gripped his pajama shirt in his tiny fists and debated scooting away from the boy or just turning and facing him. Facing him was the only way to get decently comfortable with Sonny’s clinging, but…

Usnavi gently removed Sonny’s arms and legs from him and moved to the farthest side of the bed, nearly hanging off the edge. He couldn’t do it; not tonight. Sonny didn’t stir and remained asleep, and Usnavi managed to drift off…eventually.

* * *

 “Dude, you look exhausted.”

Usnavi shook his head, trying to keep his eyes open, “Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,” He said softly.

Sonny tugged Usnavi’s hand, letting out pitiful noises as he eyed the playground. “Okay, you can go play,” Usnavi said, letting go of his cousin’s hand. Sonny bolted over and Usnavi waved his hand out; he swore, Sonny squeezing his hand was gonna deform his hand one day.

Benny frowned in sympathy and they ventured over to the bench where they sat down. Benny started going on about one of their schoolmates, Nina, and how Benny was planning to ask her out and Usnavi found himself slowly zoning into space. He spied another family a way away, watching their child poke through the dirt with a stick.

Usnavi blinked and he felt his father pat his back while his mother held his hand, both of them speaking gently in Spanish to him as the breeze gently washed over them. Usnavi looked back at Sonny who was running around the swings, occasionally standing on one of the seats to swing a bit. If it weren’t for him-

“Dude, are you listening?”

Usnavi blinked, “Yeah, yeah, I am,” Usnavi said quickly, shaking his head and blinking rapidly.

“You feel okay?” Benny asked. “You’ve been pretty out of it.”

“I’m fine, I’m just-”

“Navi!” Usnavi winced and looked at his cousin. Sonny was climbing up the side of the swing-set a little, “Navi, I’m gonna smash its head in!”

“Be careful!” Usnavi called tiredly as Sonny jumped off the swing-set.

“Look Navi! I’m gonna smash it!” Sonny yelled, swinging and kicking at the air.

“Imaginary friend?” Benny asked.

“Monster,” Usnavi corrected. “He keeps having nightmares about a monster; I don’t know how Tia Jane puts up with him.”

“Probably by passing him off to you, like this,” Benny teased, nudging his shoulder.

“Hey Navi! Navi!” Sonny yelled, climbing the swing-set again.

“Yeah, just hand him over to me, makes perfect sense,” Usnavi muttered, kicking a stray rock.

“Navi, watch! I can go really high!”

“Why wouldn’t it?” Benny asked. “I know you; you may not look it, but you care about the kid.”

Usnavi snorted, “Yeah, right.”

“Okay, maybe just a little,” Benny admitted. “So, what are your plans this weekend?”

“Navi!”

Usnavi only spared Sonny a glance, “Well, Abuela and I are gonna visit my parents on Sunday after church,” He said.

Benny nodded in understanding, “Nina’s brother Lincoln is gonna have a party on Saturday night; it’s where I’m gonna make my first move on Nina,” He said. “What do you say?”

“Navi! Navi!”

“No, maybe next time,” Usnavi said, staring at his feet.

“That’s what you said last weekend,” Benny pointed out. “And last month, and even last year; we haven’t seen you outside of school in forever!”

“That’s not true,” Usnavi protested. “I met with you at the library two weeks ago.”

“Navi! Hey, Naaaviii!”

“That was for a school project; you haven’t done anything fun!”

“So?”

“Navi! I’m gonna go really high! Watch!”

“So, maybe it’s time you got out of your shell,” Benny said. “I’m just worried about you, man; you used to hang out with me and the others all the time, but ever since the accident you’ve just gotten super quiet.”

“I’m fine,” Usnavi insisted. “Or I will be, once Tia Jane stops passing Sonny off to me…” He muttered the last part, making Benny frown.

“Navi! Look at me!” Sonny yelled loudly. Usnavi and Benny turned to see Sonny standing on the top bar of the swing-set, arms spread like he was ready to jump.

“Holy-!” Benny and Usnavi shot up from the bench at the same time.

“Sonny!” Usnavi warned. “Sonny, don’t you dare-!”

“I’m gonna crush it Navi!” Sonny yelled.

“Sonny!” Usnavi ran forward just as Sonny’s feet left the bar. A few seconds later, Usnavi was facing the sky, a tiny mop of curly hair on his chest, Benny hurrying towards them.

Sonny looked up and glanced around, “It’s gone!” He exclaimed, a smile coming to his face.

Benny helped Usnavi up, “You okay?” He asked, receiving a nod.

“You scared it away, Navi! You did it!” Sonny said happily. “It’s gone, it’s really gone!”

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Usnavi demanded, making Sonny’s face fall. “You could’ve broken your neck; are you stupid?!” Sonny’s lower lip trembled and Usnavi sighed, “C’mon, we’re going home.” He took Sonny’s hand and started pulling him away.

“Uh, I’ll see you later,” Benny called uneasily.

“Yeah,” Usnavi responded, not looking back at him.

Sonny cried and whined the entire way home, not fighting Usnavi, but making enough of a fuss to make Usnavi have to practically drag him along. Usnavi didn’t acknowledge his cousin at all, simply staring straight ahead to try and fuel his will to get home.

As they walked through the empty neighborhood, Sonny eventually looked behind them and began waving at the air, “No!” Sonny cried. “Go away!” Sonny swatted the air behind them. “Go away! Go away!”

Usnavi glanced behind them, but nothing was there. “Stop it,” Usnavi hissed, giving Sonny’s hand a sharp tug.

“No!” Sonny’s voice rose to a scream, still looking behind them. “Stop! Go away! Go awaaaaay!”

Usnavi growled and picked Sonny up, “Why can’t just be normal?” In turn, Sonny screamed again and clung to Usnavi so tightly, the elder yelped in pain. “Stop it!” Usnavi exclaimed, trying to loosen Sonny’s grip on him, but Sonny just kept holding on with all his might, whining and crying the whole way.

After what felt like forever, Usnavi still grappling with Sonny, they finally made it back home. Jane greeted them at the door, but her smile faded when she saw the condition of the two cousins. “Rough trip?” She asked.

“He got…scared, again,” Usnavi grunted, trying desperately to pull Sonny off him. The kid was like a cat.

With much effort, Jane managed to help pry her son off Usnavi and told Sonny to play upstairs. Usnavi rubbed his sore arms from where Sonny’s nails dug into him and ventured to the kitchen, where Abuela was preparing dinner. He needed something to relax him after that ordeal.

* * *

 Sonny paced the guest room, keeping his back straight like the generals he saw on TV. “The monster is still after us,” He said to a pretend audience on the bed. “We’ll have to make a plan if we want to stop it!”

Sonny stopped and faced his audience, “So listen carefully, men, while I come up with a plan!” His face brightened as he stepped towards a framed photo that he had propped up on the bed.

“Don’t worry, Tio y Tia; I’ll save Usnavi!” Sonny said bravely, adjusting the over-sized hat on his head. “I’ll trap the monster in the basement; then I’ll kill it!” He held up a long piece of rope, “I’ll trip it on the stairs, and then I’ll tie it up and crush it! And then Navi will finally be happy!”

* * *

 Usnavi slowly climbed the stairs, heading towards the guest room. The door was closed, and he could hear Sonny talking inside. “Now, the moment you’ve been waiting for! The weapon that will kill the monster!”

“Sonny?” Usnavi knocked on the door before opening it. “Sonny, dinner’s ready-”

_Thunk!_

Usnavi barely ducked out of the way in time as a dart embedded itself in the wall right next to where Usnavi’s face was. Usnavi glanced at the dart before looking at Sonny, who was staring wide eyed at him, wearing a black and white hat, a pearl necklace, and holding…a crossbow? Usnavi frowned and got up, Sonny shrinking away as he moved briskly towards him. Usnavi grabbed the device and stared at it; sure enough, it was a mini crossbow, made of wood and rubber bands by the look of it.

“Where did you get this?” Usnavi asked cautiously.

Sonny shuffled his feet, “I made it,” He answered softly. “I need it to kill the monster.”

Usnavi rolled his eyes, ready to reprimand him when he finally registered the hat and necklace Sonny was wearing. Usnavi glanced around and noticed a few toys that he brought from home set up on the guest bed, with a framed photo right in the middle of it; a photo of Usnavi’s parents on their first anniversary. “Where did you get all this?” Usnavi demanded.

“In your room,” Sonny answered.

Usnavi just about yanked the hat and necklace off Sonny, “These belonged to my parents!” He exclaimed angrily. “You’re not allowed to touch this stuff!”

“I was just looking at them!” Sonny protested.

“Then you’re not allowed to do that either!” Usnavi shot back.

“Tio y Tia are my family too!” Sonny said. “You don’t own them!”

“Well _you_ don’t either!” Usnavi yelled, making Sonny shrink back. “They’re dead because of you!” Silence fell over the room like a brick, and Sonny looked nothing short of terrified and hurt.

Usnavi glared at him and grabbed the photo off the bed, “I don’t want you going in my room anymore,” He said angrily. “Clean this stuff up and come down to dinner.” He shook the mini crossbow. “And I’m telling your mom about this!” And he stormed out of the room.

Usnavi hurried to his own room first and put his dad’s hat and mom’s necklace back where they belonged. Usnavi then stared down at the framed photo in his hand for a second before hugging it to his chest. He then placed it in a drawer in his closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi as an angsty sixteen-year-old who's NOT in the barrio is not a good mix


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name is Mister Babadook, and this is his book.

Jane had no idea about the weapons that Sonny was making. “I knew he was building things, it’s just something he loves to do, but...I never knew he was making something so dangerous!” Jane had a good long talk with Sonny after dinner and took the crossbow away, despite the boy’s protests.

When bedtime rolled around, Usnavi showered and changed into his pajamas, to find Sonny waiting patiently at his bedroom door. At least he had followed Usnavi’s rule of not going in his room.

“Will you read to me, Navi?” Sonny asked, his big green eyes wide and innocent as if nothing had happened between them a mere few hours ago.

Usnavi inwardly rolled his eyes, “Sure, go pick one,” He said, a smile pulling at his face. Sonny lit up and ran to the bookshelf while Usnavi went to sit on the bed. A few seconds later, Sonny scampered over, holding a large pop-up book with a blood red cover and a black silhouette on the front.

Usnavi frowned lightly and took the book, “Where did you find this?” He asked; he had never seen it before.

“The shelf,” Sonny answered, climbing into the bed next to him.

“Alright,” Usnavi shrugged and the two cousins got settled on the bed, “Mister Babadook,” Usnavi read, and opened the book to the first page. “If it’s in a word or it’s in a look, you can’t get rid of the Babadook.” The words were spread across the page and looked like they were typed with a typewriter.

Usnavi turned the page and a closet popped slightly off the page, where a dark figure with a top hat was peeking out. Usnavi kept his gaze off the figure’s one piercing eye, “If you’re a really clever one and you know what it is to see… Then you can make friends with a special one, a friend of you and me.” Usnavi spied a little tab in the corner of the page and Sonny pulled it. A little hand popped out of the door, like the figure was waving, making Sonny smile slightly.

Usnavi turned the page, where one sentence again took up the whole two pages, “His name is Mister Babadook. And this is his book.”

The next page showed a closet, where the words ‘rumble’ were pasted around it, and a small boy with curly hair watched with big eyes. “A rumbling sound, then three sharp knocks: ba BA-ba dook! Dook! Dook!” Usnavi read. “That’s when you’ll know he’s around; you’ll see him if you look.”

Sonny opened the doors of the closet where the words of the knocking were written. “Ba BA-ba dook! Dook! Dook!” Sonny repeated.

Usnavi bit his lip; this was pretty unsettling for a kid’s pop-up book. “Are you sure you wanna keep reading this?” He asked, unsure if he was asking for his sake or Sonny’s.

Sonny shook his head, “No, keep going,” He urged.

“Okay…” Usnavi said uneasily, and turned the page, only to recoil slightly. A tall figure wearing all black and a top hat popped up, a wide and maniacal grin on its face and long sharp fingers spread under its rigid arms. There was a door and window in the background, indicating that the figure had entered the house. “This is what he wears on top; he’s funny don’t you think?”

Usnavi turned the page and Sonny scooted closer to him, his eyes growing scared. The curly haired boy was lying in his bed, while the Babadook hovered over him, its arms outstretched and his smile still wide. A speech bubble was under its mouth, demanding, ‘Let me in!’

“See him in your room at night, and…” Usnavi stopped reading as Sonny now looked downright terrified. **‘…and you won’t sleep a wink.’**

“Does it hurt the boy, Navi?” Sonny asked fearfully, clinging to him. “Is it in my room, Navi? Is it under the bed?!”

Usnavi tuned out Sonny’s whines as he flipped through the book, the pop-ups and words becoming more and more haunting, two pages depicting a giant shadow with sharp teeth. **‘I’ll soon take off my funny disguise (take heed of what you’ve read) ...’**

“Navi, is it real?!”

**‘And once you see what’s underneath…’**

“Navi? Navi!”

**‘You’re going to wish you were…’**

“NAVI!”

**‘…dead.’**

Usnavi snapped the book shut and tossed it onto the covers as Sonny just about climbed onto him and buried his face in his chest, crying fearfully. Usnavi jumped as the door opened, revealing Jane and Abuela.

“What’s going on?” Jane asked, her coat on as she was about ready to go home.

“The Babadook!” Sonny wailed, not letting go of Usnavi. “The Babadook’s gonna get me!”

“The Baba-what?” Jane asked, moving to rub Sonny’s back.

Abuela put her hands on her hips, “Usnavi, you know better than to scare Sonny like that,” She scolded.

“He wanted me to read it!” Usnavi protested, pointing to the book. “I didn’t know it was scary!”

“C’mon Sonny,” Jane soothed, “Do you wanna read a nicer story?” Sonny didn’t answer but kept crying. Usnavi helped his aunt pry Sonny off him so she could carry him out of the room and Abuela followed, leaving Usnavi alone.

Usnavi gazed back at the book, the red cover, the title, and the shadowy figure seeming like they were gazing up at him. Against his better judgement, Usnavi slowly picked the book back up. He skimmed through the pages again, trying not to let the images get to him; what kind of twisted person would put this kind of stuff in a kid’s book? Sure, scaring kids was nothing new at Sonny’s age, but this? This wasn’t even scary in a way to teach kids to be good; it was just scary for no reason. It was almost cruel.

Usnavi made it to the page where he had closed the book and kept going to see just how far this book was going to go. But the pages were blank. Usnavi frowned and flipped through the rest of the book; why wasn’t the book finished? Maybe the author got too scared; Usnavi wouldn’t blame them.

He closed the book and stood to put it back in the bookshelf, but stopped himself. He then found himself climbing the stairs to Abuela’s attic and pulling a loose floorboard up. Usnavi stuffed the book underneath and replaced the floorboard, before hurrying out of the attic.

Usnavi heard Sonny still crying from downstairs, as his aunt read Sonny a fairy tale to try and calm him down and Usnavi rolled his eyes. If the author had written it just for the sick pleasure of making kids cry, they had succeeded.

* * *

 

As expected, Usnavi was rewarded with another restless night of Sonny clinging to his back. Jane would come by in the morning to pick Sonny up. Abuela was always still asleep when she came by early, so Usnavi was responsible for waking Sonny up and feeding him. Luckily, Sonny was always too groggy to put up a fuss and got dressed while Usnavi made breakfast, and ate without a word.

Shortly after they were done, there was a knock at the door. “Hey, Tia,” Usnavi greeted.

“Hey,” Jane responded. “Sleep well?”

Usnavi made a noise and shrugged when Sonny appeared next to him, still rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, _mijo,_ ” Jane said, kneeling towards Sonny, “Ready to go?”

“Uh-huh…” Sonny said tiredly.

“Okay, go up and get your bag,” Jane said. Sonny nodded and hurried upstairs. “I’m guessing that book you read to him didn’t do you any favors,” Jane commented.

“I’m starting to get used to it,” Usnavi admitted.

Jane smiled, “Well, regardless, I want to say thank you.”

Usnavi blinked, “What?”

“Well, for putting up with Sonny all the time,” Jane clarified. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “I know that things have been rough, for all of us; but throughout it all, you’ve always been there for Sonny.”

Usnavi shrugged, “It’s not a big deal…”

“Well, it clearly is, because Sonny never shuts up about you,” Jane said, making Usnavi look up in surprise. “Every day, it’s always the same; can we go see Usnavi? I wanna see Usnavi, mommy!” Jane giggled. “He’s crazy about you.”

Usnavi frowned in confusion; Sonny…liked him? Why? He expected that the kid would hate him by this point! “Anyway, I really appreciate your help, Usnavi,” Jane said. “It really helps to know that Sonny won’t ever be alone, as long as he has me and you.” She booped Usnavi on the nose.

Usnavi chuckled and gently swatted her hand away, “I’m not five anymore, Tia,” He said good-naturedly.

“You and Sonny will always be my babies; that I can promise you,” Jane said with a smirk.

Sonny scampered back down the stairs with his bag. “Say goodbye, Sonny,” Jane said, taking Sonny’s bag.

Sonny walked towards him and Usnavi knelt down for his obligatory hug. “See you later, Sonny,” Usnavi said.

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, Navi,” Sonny said softly.

Usnavi pulled away and gave him a look, “Nothing’s gonna happen to me, Sonny.”

Sonny went back into the hug, “I’ll protect you, Navi, okay?”

Usnavi snorted softly, “You do that,” He said.

“Will you protect me if I protect you?” Sonny asked. “Promise?”

Usnavi inwardly sighed, “Yeah, I promise.”

“I love you, Navi.”

“…Yeah,” Usnavi answered. He pried Sonny off him and Jane took his hand, leading them to their car.

Sonny kept looking back at Usnavi, a troubled look on his face, but Usnavi ignored it in favor of waving to his aunt. Once they were in the car, Usnavi watched them drive out of sight, Sonny still watching him sadly from the window.

Usnavi sighed and wet back in the house, heading back to his room; maybe he still had some time to catch up on his sleep. As he lay back on his empty bed, he absently wondered when his aunt would hand Sonny off to him again and he would have to relent a majority of his bed to Sonny.

* * *

 

_Four years later..._

It started with a phone call.

Abuela answered the phone and called Usnavi in, as the call was for him. Usnavi took the phone and all he remembered was a voice apologizing and telling him that Janice De la Vega had passed away last night. She had gotten a cold and her ten-year old son had found her in her bed in the morning and called 911. Usnavi was to come to the hospital to identify the body and pick up her son, as he was her only remaining blood relative.

Usnavi blinked and he was at the hospital. He was brought into a sterile room where a covered body lay, and he laid eyes on her lifeless, pale face. The doctors said that the cold had stayed with her for a week, and due to her overworking, it eventually caused too much strain on her respiratory system. Usnavi just sat in a chair as the world seemed to tilt from the weight of the words. He was barely able to stand when a doctor told him where Sonny was.

Usnavi traveled to the cafeteria where a red-eyed Sonny was sitting at a table, a nurse rubbing his back soothingly. The second Sonny spotted him, he got up and ran to him, throwing his arms around his waist, sobs starting anew. Usnavi wordlessly wrapped his arms around him, his expression unreadable.

The rest of the day passed by in an instant, with doctors asking him to sign things and confirm things, conversations about how Usnavi was Sonny’s only remaining family and was now his since he was over eighteen, unless he wanted Sonny to become a ward of the state; it was almost a relief when he was finally allowed to go home, Sonny in tow.

When they arrived, Abuela pulled both Usnavi and Sonny into a hug before sending Sonny up to the guest room to go to sleep. Usnavi spent almost the whole night next to Abuela on the couch, talking about what they were going to do now that Sonny was Usnavi’s ward.

After some time, Usnavi decided it would be best if Usnavi and Sonny moved back into Usnavi’s old house next door. Abuela said they were welcome to stay, but Usnavi didn’t want to overwhelm her; she had taken in one grieving child already, she didn’t need another. Usnavi had a part-time job and it was just enough to support them.

A week later, Usnavi and Sonny moved into the house. Usnavi felt a pressure on his chest the second he entered the door, as phantoms and whispers of the past surrounded him. The first thing he did was put all his parents’ belongings in the basement, locking the door behind him. He then focused on getting himself and Sonny settled in, with Usnavi taking his parents’ room and Sonny taking Usnavi’s old room.

Usnavi had to bring many more things to the basement from his parents’ room, as the room reminded him too much of them. He barely remembered that he had a kid now; a kid he had to raise himself, picking up where Tia Jane left off.

It felt almost too fitting; now he had to take care of the reason he always felt alone in the early fall. To his relief, Sonny didn’t really talk to him, still upset from what he had gone through. The kid now knew how it felt to see a person he loved dead right in front of him. After unpacking, Usnavi spent the day in the backyard He wanted to stay out of that familiar house as much as he could before he had no choice.

Sonny stayed inside, sitting in the living room and watching TV. After a while, he went to the kitchen to eat something; it was almost dinner time. Sonny looked out into the backyard and saw Usnavi still standing out there, staring at nothing. Sonny decided to leave him alone and made himself some cereal before getting ready for bed himself.

Usnavi didn’t go back inside the house until midnight. He went upstairs, peeking into his old room to see Sonny sound asleep, before going to his new room. He climbed onto the bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes.

Usnavi barely slept that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's aaaaaaall downhill from here.
> 
> Unfortunately, dying from a cold IS possible. It happened to a friend of mine. Her dad had a cold and seemed completely normal but one morning she went into his bedroom and just found him in his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who think 'that's just for kids, this 'thing' is not for me', I urge you not to say those words. Please take this SEE-rious-LY

_Headlights flashed in Usnavi’s face as he stared blankly ahead._

_“Don’t let go of your auntie’s hand mijo…”_

_Usnavi squeezed the hand he was holding as a kind face smiled back at him._

_“You need to be brave for her…we all do…”_

_The loud honking filled the air and a scream pierced his ears before the loud crash and shattering of glass followed._

* * *

 

Usnavi opened his eyes with a start as a high-pitched screaming filled his ears. He got up and hurried to his, no, Sonny’s room. The boy was sitting up in his bed, curled into a ball, his eyes wide and scared.

Usnavi knelt in front of him, “Sonny?” He called, gently petting his curls. Sonny didn’t respond and continued to shiver. Usnavi sighed, “Was it the Babadook again?”

Sonny sniffed and nodded and Usnavi shook his head. He never thought he’d be having these conversations with him at this day in age. He carefully picked Sonny up and brought him to his room placing him on the bed. Usnavi climbed under the covers with him.

Sonny scooted closer to him and hugged him, “I don’t want you to die,” He whispered.

Usnavi squeezed his shoulder; kid always stayed half-asleep whenever this happened. All he could do was play along. “I’m not gonna die for a long time,” He said. That seemed to be enough and Sonny’s eyes fluttered closed.

Usnavi then slowly turned away from Sonny and got settled; at least Sonny wasn’t as clingy at age ten than at age six.

* * *

 

Mornings were usually pretty rushed as Usnavi almost always took the morning shift at work. Usnavi had to wake himself and Sonny up, make breakfast, and then drive Sonny to school before going to work himself. Usnavi got his coat on and headed to the door, grabbing his keys, “C’mon, Sonny, time to go!” He called.

Sonny hurried out the door and Usnavi’s eyes narrowed at the over-sized backpack. “Sonny,” Usnavi called, making Sonny stop and look back at him. “Let me see your backpack,” Usnavi said. Sonny didn’t move, avoiding his gaze.

“Sonny, now,” Usnavi said firmly. Sonny pouted and begrudgingly handed it over. Usnavi winced at how heavy it was and opened it. Usnavi’s eyes narrowed as he pulled out a little crossbow and a bunch of darts. A part of Usnavi was surprised that Sonny still had this thing, but the rest was shocked that Sonny was planning on taking it to school. Messing around with it in the house was one thing, even after Usnavi told him multiple times to not play with it. Taking it school? Not going to happen.

“I see you with this again, and I’m throwing it out,” Usnavi said. He searched the rest of the backpack, but found nothing of consequence so he handed it back. “Remember Sonny, no monster talk,” He said.

“I know,” Sonny rolled his eyes.

“I mean it, Sonny,” Usnavi said firmly. “No Babadook.”

“Okay, okay,” Sonny groaned. They got in the car and Usnavi started it up; maybe today he could get through a whole day without a call from a teacher or the principal complaining about Sonny’s ‘imaginary monster’. He had been hoping that would happen for almost three months.

* * *

 

Usnavi dropped Sonny off and headed to work, the day droning on as usual. The sound of the cash register at the store was the only thing that kept him from completely zoning out. When his lunch break rolled around, Usnavi sat at the table in the break room, nibbling at his sandwiches Abuela had made for him.

“Hey,” Usnavi looked up as his co-worker Vanessa sat down next to him.

“Hey,” He responded.

“How are you?” Vanessa asked, a kind smile on her face.

“Fine,” Usnavi answered simply. “Uh, how’s your mom doing?”

Vanessa sighed, “She’s…progressing,” She said. “How's Sonny?” Usnavi didn’t answer and Vanessa’s face became sympathetic, “That bad, huh?”

Usnavi rubbed his face, “Raising a kid isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

“I’ll take your word for it, then,” Vanessa giggled. Usnavi smiled and gazed at her for a moment. “What?” Vanessa asked.

Usnavi shrugged, “Nothing, just…you’re friendlier today,” He said. It was true; Vanessa was nothing like other girls. She was bold, forward, and got what she wanted by any means necessary. Usnavi was probably the only employee who didn’t fear her.

“You’re the only one in this shitty place who deserves my friendly side,” Vanessa answered, her cheeks turning a light pink.

Usnavi smiled when his phone buzzed; oh no. Usnavi inwardly pleaded for it to be a wrong number or a friendly call from Nina or Benny, but luck wasn’t on his side. “Shit…” He breathed as Sonny’s school was shown on the ID.

“What is it?” Vanessa asked.

“School,” Usnavi answered, and got up, answering the phone. “Hello?” As expected, Sonny had gotten in trouble again. Usnavi was to come pick him up as soon as possible.

“Bad news?” Vanessa asked as he hung up with a sigh.

“I gotta pick him up,” Usnavi said. “Though I doubt the boss will let me clock out early again.” Their manager was like a robot; he was never satisfied unless all the workers were there at a certain time and worked a certain number of hours. It was impossible to convince him to let you clock out early, unless you were dying right in front of him, and even then, it was a 50-50 chance.

“I’ll cover for you,” Vanessa said. “The micromanager leaves after lunch and you can slip out.”

“Y-You’d do that?” Usnavi asked in surprise.

Vanessa waved her hand, “I’m working the night shift anyway; what’s a few more hours?”

Usnavi smiled gratefully, “Gracias, Vanessa,” He said. “I’ll make it up to you, I’ll give you my pay.”

“No way!” Vanessa exclaimed.

“But, you need the money just as much-”

“Usnavi, my mom’s grown up; she can take care of herself when push comes to shove,” Vanessa said. “You, on the other hand, have a growing kid that needs you.” Usnavi honestly didn’t know what to say.

Vanessa squeezed his hand, “Go,” She whispered. Usnavi nodded, thanking her one more time before slipping out the back door.

* * *

Usnavi drove straight to Sonny’s school where he entered the principal’s office. Sonny was sitting in front of the desk, arms crossed and pouting. “Thank you for coming, Mr. De la Vega,” The principal, Ms. Thompson said.

“What happened?” Usnavi asked, taking the seat next to Sonny.

“I’ll tell you what happened,” Sonny’s teacher, Ms. Duvall stepped forward. “He spent all day talking to this imaginary creature, the Baba-something or other; scared all the children half to death!”

“Did he hurt anyone?” Usnavi asked.

Ms. Thompson shook her head, “No, he was simply being disruptive, that’s all.”

“Being a maniac is more like it,” Ms. Duvall growled. “He spent the whole day just talking to the air; it even scared me!”

Usnavi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m sorry,”

“I suggest you take the boy to see someone, Mr. De la Vega,” Ms. Duvall said sternly. “It’s not normal for a child his age to talk about this nonsense.”

“It’s not nonsense, it’s real!” Sonny said angrily.

“Hey!” Usnavi chided, grabbing his shoulder to quiet him; he was already in enough trouble as is.

The principal took a deep breath, “Sonny, you go wait outside while we talk to your cousin,” She instructed. Sonny did as he was told and Usnavi faced the other two adults. “While no harm has come to any other students from Sonny’s behavior, I must suggest doing something to address this.”

Usnavi nodded in understanding, “I’ll have a talk with him, he’s…been going through a rough time-”

“That’s hardly an excuse!” Ms. Duvall snapped. “If this keeps up, I’ll simply have to request a full-time monitor for the boy.”

“A monitor?” Usnavi asked.

“If he’s given a monitor, he’ll be separated from the other children,” Ms. Thompson explained. “The monitor will work with him one-on-one with school work and such.”

Usnavi shook his head, “No, y-you can’t just isolate Sonny,” He said frantically. “He’s lonely enough as it is; I’ll talk to him, he’s got to-”

“I’m afraid talking isn’t enough,” Ms. Thompson said. “We’ve both talked to him, even the counselor’s talked to him.”

“The boy is unstable,” Ms. Duvall cut in again. “He has serious behavioral problems and I’m not going to endanger my other students because you can’t control that boy.”

“Stop calling him ‘the boy’,” Usnavi said sharply. “He has a name.” He stood up, glaring at Ms. Duvall. “And if you can’t see him as just a human being, then maybe I’ll just pull him from class and find another who does.” And with that he exited the office.

He briskly passed Sonny, who quickly got up from his chair and followed him. “I told you, no monster talk,” Usnavi said firmly as they walked to the parking lot.

“But it was right there!” Sonny protested. “I saw it!”

Usnavi stopped and turned to him sharply. “Would it kill you to do what your told for once in your life?!” Sonny jumped back and threw something at Usnavi’s feet.

_Pop!_

Usnavi jumped as a flash of sparks appeared on the ground. Usnavi moved forward and reached into Sonny’s jacket pocket, pulling out a good handful of firecrackers. Usnavi put them in his own pocket and just about dragged Sonny to the car.

“Where did you get those firecrackers?” Usnavi asked as they drove home.

“Pete gave them to me,” Sonny answered bitterly from the backseat.

“Well, then that’s the last time you’re seeing him,” Usnavi said. “You’re lucky the school didn’t catch you with those; you could’ve been suspended or worse.”

“I wouldn’t have needed them if you hadn’t taken my crossbow,” Sonny muttered.

Usnavi sighed heavily, “Because of the Babadook?” He asked degradingly. Sonny crossed his arms and looked away. “This has to stop, Sonny,” Usnavi said firmly. “If the Babadook was real we’d see it, but it’s just a monster in a book.”

“It wants to scare you first,” Sonny said. “Then you’ll see it.”

“Well, I’m not scared,” Usnavi responded. “And neither should you.”

“You will be when it creeps into your room at night, like it always tries to do,” Sonny said. Usnavi shook his head and didn’t press the issue anymore. He didn’t have the energy.

When they got home, Usnavi nudged Sonny towards the stairs, “Go to your room, and don’t come out until I tell you,” He said tiredly.

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” Sonny muttered, crossing his arms.

Usnavi felt the last of his patience start to strain, “Keep that attitude up, and you’re not getting a birthday present next week,” He said crossly.

“So?” Sonny challenged. “You’ve never given me a birthday present; you don’t even like my birthday.”

“That’s not true, I-”

“Then why did you never come to my parties?” Sonny demanded. “I’m not stupid, Usnavi, I know why Mamá never celebrated it on the day.”

Usnavi’s eyes narrowed, “Sonny-”

“And I know why you never came to my parties either! No one likes my birthday, all because your parents-”

Usnavi roughly grabbed Sonny’s arm, cutting him off, _“Don’t even finish that sentence!”_ He nearly yelled. Sonny still glared silently up at him, and Usnavi eventually pushed him away. “Room. Now. I’m not telling you again.”

Sonny pouted and stomped up the stairs, Usnavi slumping on the couch, rubbing his temples. This day couldn’t possibly get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want to know, Usnavi works part-time at some big chain store like Home Depot or Giant. 
> 
> A good part of me wishes I could've included Vanessa more in this AU...oh well, there's always next time.
> 
> Fun fact: Sonny's teacher is actually based on my Mom's old first grade teacher, who, according to her stories, was a massive bitch (my words, not hers).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's just no way you're off the hook, if you're all grown up when you read this book...

That evening, Usnavi and Sonny sat quietly in the kitchen eating bowls of soup. Neither of them spoke to each other, both of them still sore at each other.

Usnavi ate another spoonful of soup when he heard a crunch that wasn’t supposed to be there. Usnavi grunted in pain and reached into his mouth, and he spit out a bloody piece of glass. Sonny stared at the glass piece with wide eyes and Usnavi’s gaze fell on Sonny’s soup.

“Don’t eat it.” Usnavi pulled Sonny’s bowl to him and dug through it with the spoon, but nothing was there. Usnavi went through his own soup, and clatters and clinks were heard in the bowl as multiple glass shards rested at the bottom. Usnavi scooped some up with his spoon and picked them up before looking at Sonny.

“The Babadook did it, Usnavi!” Sonny said. “I told you it wants to scare you!”

“Go watch TV, or something,” Usnavi said shortly. “I’ll make something else.” He was not dealing with this again today.

“But it must’ve done it!” Sonny protested.

“Just go, now.” Usnavi said sharply. Sonny slowly took his soup bowl and ventured out of the kitchen. A few moments later, Usnavi heard the TV turn on.

Usnavi threw his soup away and decided to heat himself a TV dinner. It didn’t have any glass in it.

* * *

 

After Usnavi sent Sonny to bed, the boy got into his pajamas. Sonny then ran to his room and pulled a new weapon he had been working on out of his closet. It was a backpack catapult, and it was loaded with a baseball.

Sonny would’ve preferred his crossbow, but since Usnavi took it away, this was the next best thing.

Sonny put the catapult on his back, and sat on his bed with his back to the wall. He kept his eyes on the dark closet and waited.

* * *

 

Usnavi sat at the kitchen table, his head pounding once again. He massaged his head slowly with one hand, his vision blurring in and out.

The lights flickered, making Usnavi blink. He glanced around, but the lights were normal once again.

Usnavi sighed and went back to massaging his head; today had been too long a day for him. He couldn’t believe it had only been two months since taking Sonny in. With every phone call from Sonny’s school, with every social worker visit, it had felt like years had already passed.

Ever since he was nine, Usnavi felt like his life was on fast-forward. When he tried thinking to his life before that, when his parents were still alive, it made his head and chest hurt too much.

He pressed his fingers harder into his pounding head.

Usnavi could barely remember his childhood, and now he was helping Sonny through the rest of his.

But how was that fair? Usnavi didn’t ask for any of this to happen. He didn’t ask his parents to drive Tia Jane to the hospital when it was about to rain. He didn’t tell his aunt that he wanted to be named Sonny’s official guardian should something happen to her.

Usnavi winced as his nails dug into his scalp.

It all circled back to Sonny, and Usnavi was just sick and tired of-

There was a loud thump from upstairs, followed by a scream.

Usnavi shot up from his chair and ran upstairs. He burst into Sonny’s room to find the whole place a mess. The dresser had fallen over, and the closet was wide open, clothes flung all over the floor along with a strange looking catapult thing.

“Sonny?” Usnavi called. He heard frantic breathing and Usnavi looked under the bed. Sonny was curled into a ball underneath, his eyes wide and his face pale.

Usnavi pulled Sonny out and the boy immediately hugged him tightly, “Don’t let it in…” He whimpered. “Please, don’t let it in…”

Usnavi picked Sonny up and brought him downstairs to the kitchen where he gave him a glass of milk to help calm him down. Once Sonny was settled, Usnavi headed back into his room. Something had clearly made the dresser fall over, and he was gonna find out what.

Usnavi searched the room, but found nothing of consequence. Everything was completely normal. Usnavi righted the dresser and started cleaning the disarrayed clothing, gathering them into his arms. Usnavi opened the closet, and threw the clothes inside, when his eyes fell on something on the ground.

A book he hadn’t seen in years; the pop-up book, ‘Mister Babadook’.

Usnavi slowly picked it up and flipped through the pages; sure enough, it was the same book, just as creepy as he remembered. The picture of the Babadook grinned up at him and Usnavi’s eyes narrowed; this certainly explained a whole fucking lot.

Usnavi shut the book and stomped down the stairs where Sonny was still sitting at the table. “Where did you get this?” Usnavi demanded, roughly placing the book on the table.

“What?” Sonny asked.

Usnavi slammed his hand on the cover, “Where the hell did you get this?!” He snapped. “It was in your closet; where did you get it?!”

Sonny shrunk back, “I don’t know,” He said softly.

“Don’t lie to me, Sonny!”

“I’m not!” Sonny protested. “I didn’t know it was there!”

Usnavi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, “I put this in the attic at Abuela’s house,” He said slowly. “So how did it get in _your_ closet?”

“I didn’t do it!” Sonny yelled.

“Well then, who else could’ve put it there?!” Usnavi demanded.

Sonny’s eyes narrowed, “The Babadook must’ve done it!” Usnavi groaned and dragged a hand down his face, and Sonny frowned. “It’s true! You can’t get rid of it, so it must’ve-”

“Sonny, we are not having this discussion again,” Usnavi said sharply, picking up the book. “There is no Babadook, _this_ -” He shook the book in front of him, flashing a few of the pages containing the monster. “-is just pretend! It’s a scary story; it’s not real!”

“But-”

“And you know what?” Usnavi put the book back down on the table. “Since this apparently keeps giving you nightmares since you keep reading it, let’s get rid of it. For good.” And with that, Usnavi opened the book, ending up on the page showing the Babadook, and he ripped the page.

Usnavi ripped every page and pop-up with all his might, Sonny watching from his spot at the table until the book was reduced to only its cover and a pile of ripped paper. When he was done, Sonny watched as Usnavi ventured outside and dumped the remains of the book into their trashcan by the road, before coming back into the house.

“You’re ten years old, Sonny,” Usnavi said, storming past him. “It’s time to get rid of these stupid fantasies.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Usnavi didn’t bring Sonny to school, as the boy was adamant about going. Since Usnavi didn’t have a shift at work that day, Abuela invited them over for dinner, which Usnavi immediately accepted; lord knows, Usnavi needed some kind of calming wisdom right about now. They went in the late afternoon; it had felt like forever since Usnavi had gotten a chance to talk with Abuela.

Usnavi sent Sonny upstairs to play, while he and Abuela sat on the couch in the living room. “I don’t know what to do, Abuela,” Usnavi said, rubbing his face as they both sat on the couch. “If he was still five I would get it, but he’s ten now; he shouldn’t be seeing these things!”

“All children see monsters, Usnavi,” Abuela said gently.

Usnavi shook his head, “Not like this,” He said. “His teacher said he was just talking to the air all day; when he was little, I thought it was just imaginary but, but what if he really thinks something is there?”

Usnavi wrung his hands, “He still has those weapons that he made as a kid; he almost brought that little crossbow to school yesterday, and I caught him with firecrackers when I picked him up; _firecrackers!”_ He exclaimed. “If something’s wrong with him, _really_ wrong with him…how long until he really hurts someone? I want to just say that he’s still upset about Tia Jane but I…I don’t know…” He started biting his nails and Abuela squeezed his shoulder.

“You just need to give him more time,” Abuela said. “The poor niño’s just lost his mother.”

“He’s not the only one who’s lost a mother!” Usnavi said sharply. “You don’t see me talking to imaginary monsters, do you?”

Silence and tension fell and it took Usnavi a second to realize what he had just said and who he said it to. Usnavi let out a shaky breath and buried his face in his hands, “God, Abuela, I’m sorry, I just, I…” Abuela rubbed his back and Usnavi spilled everything in one long rush.

“I haven’t had a good night’s sleep in weeks from Sonny’s nightmares, and with work and Sonny’s school, I…I don’t know what to do!” His eyes started to sting, “I just…feel like my life is out of control; every day just gets harder and harder and I don’t know if I can keep it together!”

Abuela put her arm around him as he began to shake, sobs trying to break free. Meanwhile, Sonny peeked down from the top of the stairs, having heard the whole conversation. He bit his lip as he tried not to cry so he wouldn’t give himself away.

“Life is not always kind to us,” Abuela said gently. “Remember the stories I told you about Mamá and I, when we first came to America?” Usnavi sniffed and nodded. Abuela stroked his hair, pulling him close. “There were many times when I thought that we would never be happy; but you remember what we say?”

A smile pulled at Usnavi’s face, “Paciencia y fe,” He said softly.

“Si; our lives never were as great as we thought they would be, but I knew that as long as I had my family, I would always find happiness,” Abuela said. “I know you miss your parents, mijo, but it’s time for you to move on.”

“I have moved on,” Usnavi said so weakly he almost didn’t convince himself.

Abuela smiled sadly, “You can barely talk about them, mijo,” She said. “When a loved one dies, it is best to remember them happily instead of sadly. Sonny is going through the same pain that you are right now; he may be a bit upset, but he needs you more than anyone else.”

Abuela gently lifted his chin, so he could look her in the eyes, “I took you in when you were alone, and now you can do the same for Sonny, as your own family,” She said. “But if you ever need anything, you can always come to me, mijo; entiendes?”

Usnavi gave a wobbly smile and managed to nod before going in for a hug. Usnavi had almost forgotten just how warm Abuela made him feel. “Now, why don’t you come help me cook your favorite pasteles,” Abuela said, pulling away. “These bones of mine are starting to keep me from enjoying the simple pleasures of cooking.”

Usnavi chuckled and helped Abuela stand and they headed into the kitchen.

* * *

 

After dinner, Usnavi and Sonny bade Abuela farewell and headed home. Sonny took Usnavi’s hand and waited with baited breath as they approached their house. It was gonna appear any minute now. Sonny waited…but nothing happened.

Sonny looked around them, his eyes wide with surprise. Nothing was there; nothing at all. He glanced up at Usnavi and realized that he was smiling; really smiling!

As they reached their door, Sonny glanced at Abuela’s house and looked up at Usnavi, “Can we see Abuela again, tomorrow?” He asked.

“What for?” Usnavi asked.

Sonny’s mind worked fast, “Uh, I wanna say sorry for taking the book.”

Usnavi’s eyes widened and seemed to have a spark of relief in them, “Well I think it’s a little late for apologies,” he said, jerking his head towards the trashcan. “But sure, you can go see her whenever you want.”

“I want you to come too!” Sonny said quickly.

“Why?”

“’Cause she likes you more!” Sonny said as if it was obvious.

Usnavi chuckled, and Sonny sucked in a breath; how long had it been since he heard his cousin laugh? “That’s not true,” Usnavi said.

“Yeah, it is,” Sonny kept going. “She always smiles more when you’re there.”

This time a full laugh bubbled up from inside Usnavi making Sonny light up with ecstasy, and they wandered into the kitchen. “Want some ice cream?” Usnavi asked.

“Yeah!” Sonny lit up. “Can we watch something too?”

“Sure,” Usnavi nodded, still smiling.

Sonny hurried to the living room and sat himself on the couch. He turned on the TV, switching to a channel where a movie was playing and looked around the room. It was nowhere in sight. Sonny beamed as Usnavi entered the living room set the two bowls of ice cream on the coffee table and sat next to him.

Sonny glanced at him and slowly scooted closer to him; Usnavi didn’t protest. Sonny even dared to lean against him, and to his delight, Usnavi didn’t move away to sit in the armchair, and even put his arm around him. Sonny felt his heart soar with happiness as he picked up his ice cream and snuggled against his cousin, both of their eyes on the blaring TV.

“I love you, Usnavi,” Sonny said.

Usnavi blinked at the sudden statement, but gave his shoulder a squeeze, “Me too,” He said plainly.

Sonny’s heart fell a little, but it was enough for now. For once, everything was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, one of my favorite tropes; the calm before the storm 
> 
> *laughs evilly*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and if you snub your nose with a civilized look, you'll appeal even more to the big Babadook.

Usnavi sighed as he got in his car as the sun set. He started the ignition and tried to keep his eyes open; he just wanted to get home and sleep. Five years of this job and it still wore him out. He spied Vanessa waving to him out the window, and waved back before focusing on the road again.

When he got home, small barks greeted him as he entered, a small husky puppy running up to him. “Hey, Chip!” Usnavi greeted, bending down to receive the dog, who’s tail was wagging a mile a minute. Chip leaned on Usnavi’s knee and licked his cheek and Usnavi scratched his ears. Nina and Benny had gotten them this little bundle of joy as a gift when they moved in on the other side of them, hoping it would help brighten the place up a bit.

Usnavi had never been a fan of dogs, but he had to admit, having a puppy around definitely made the house seem friendlier. Sonny was the one who had picked out the name and was usually the one taking care of him as a result, which Usnavi was fine with. The kid was slowly becoming pretty responsible.

Usnavi stood up straight, hung his jacket up, and started to head upstairs.

_Knock knock knock!_

Usnavi stopped and went back to the door, pushing Chip behind him with his foot. Who on earth could that be?

* * *

 

Sonny stared at his feet as he wandered home from school. He shuddered as a cold wind blew through the air; it was almost that time of year again.

_‘Why don’t you ask him this year?’_ The tiny voice asked, like it did every year.

Sonny shook it away, same as always; there was no way Usnavi would change his mind, even if he asked nicely on the best day ever. He had accepted it a while ago; he was gonna be the only kid who never really celebrated his birthday, and his upcoming fifteenth birthday was gonna be no different.

Sure, there were probably other kids who didn’t celebrate their birthdays, but none for the reason as messed up as his. What other kid could say ‘I spend my birthday month staying up all night waiting for a monster because my birthday is literally the anniversary of my aunt and uncle’s death’? The other kids at high school weren’t exactly into the edgy stuff anymore.

At least the thing hadn’t been showing up as lately as it usually did, and it was a lot easier when Sonny learned to pretend it didn’t exist around other people. And he would always have the memories of the small but heartfelt parties his mom threw for him, even they weren’t ever on the day and always had some kind of melancholy air around them.

A large part of Sonny used to hope that he would have those same memories with Usnavi…and a small part of him still did.

Sonny reached the house and blinked in surprise. Nina was at the door, talking frantically to Usnavi. Sonny moved towards them and realized that Usnavi’s face was slowly turning pale.

Before Sonny could even speak, Nina and Usnavi were running towards him. “Guys, what’s going-”

Usnavi shoved passed him, not saying a word, and they ran into Abuela’s house. Sonny followed them and stopped as he entered the front door. The place was eerily quiet, which wasn’t right at all. Abuela was supposed to be singing or cooking; it wasn’t time for her to feed the birds yet, so she had to be home.

Sonny made his way to the stairs and he heard faint sobs; he recognized them as Nina’s. Sonny reached the top of the stairs, the door to Abuela’s room hanging open. A few seconds later, Usnavi emerged, his face pale and frame tense. Sonny’s eyes widened as he heard Nina’s sobs from inside the room, while Usnavi leaned against the wall and sank to the ground, curling in on himself. Sonny slowly made his way to the door, reaching out to push it open.

“Don’t go in there,” Usnavi’s voice stopped him.

Sonny looked at Usnavi, holding his head and rocking slightly on the ground. Sonny then slowly looked up, past his cousin, into the dark hallway. His eyes widened and he slowly backed away. The next thing he knew he was running from the house, his heart beating wildly.

* * *

 

She was found and pronounced at the scene, already lying in bed. They said her heart gave out, from a combination of the stress and never taking her medication.

Usnavi tuned out the rest of the words; Abuela was dead, that was all there was to it.

He only vaguely heard Nina say that she would take care of the funeral arrangements as she could tell that Usnavi was in no state to handle them. Usnavi wandered numbly back into his house and passed Sonny on the couch, the boy lying on his side, his face buried in Chip’s fur.

Usnavi spent the rest of the day in his room, curled up on his own bed. His vision blurred, and the next thing he knew, it was almost midnight. Usnavi headed downstairs and spotted Sonny, sound asleep on the couch, Chip still in his arms.

Usnavi spied some dirty dishes in the kitchen, indicating that Sonny had at least eaten. Usnavi gently slid his hands under Sonny’s back and knees and lifted him easily. Sonny had always been deceptively light, despite being fourteen. Usnavi climbed the stairs and gently deposited Sonny in his bed, Chip close behind. Usnavi then climbed into his own bed and stared at the ceiling until he dozed off.

* * *

 

The next morning, Usnavi opened his eyes to sunlight streaming through his windows. He turned to the digital clock on his nightstand, the red numbers reading 12:07. Usnavi forced himself to sit up as the events of the day prior came back to him.

Abuela was dead.

Usnavi thought he should be crying, but his face was dry. He just felt…empty. He didn’t feel like grieving. He had a need to do something, anything to get his mind off it. Even so, it was going to be a long day. Usnavi got up and peeked into Sonny’s room as he went down the hall. The boy was fast asleep, and so was Chip.

Usnavi traveled downstairs and into the kitchen; may as well get some breakfast prepared.

_Knock knock knock!_

Usnavi stopped and turned around. Could that be Nina? Usnavi opened the door, but no one was there. Usnavi frowned and closed the door. He headed back to the kitchen; maybe today he could finally eat something-

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Usnavi jumped and turned again. He opened the door, but there was still no one; was this someone’s idea of a joke? Finally, Usnavi looked down…only to see a blood red cover of an all too familiar book at his feet.

The ‘Mister Babadook’ book.

Usnavi shakily picked it up, staring at it in horror; how was this possible? He had ripped this stupid book up years ago! Usnavi hurried into the kitchen and put the book on the table. He flipped through it, and sure enough, all the pages had been repaired, the tear marks still apparent.

Usnavi skipped through the torn pages, when more words appeared after the place where the story was meant to end, pages that he had never seen before. But how? The book was supposed to be blank here!

**‘I’ll wager with you, I’ll make you a bet.’** The words read, the text getting bigger. **‘The more you deny, the stronger I get.’**

Usnavi turned the page, revealing a man with a light goatee and short black hair lying in bed, with the Babadook hovering over him, only ten times bigger and screaming ‘LET ME IN!’

The next page had a giant shadow pop up, hovering over the man with giant black wings of darkness, like the man was a puppet.

**‘You start to change when I get in, the Babadook growing right under your skin.’**

Usnavi turned the page and the same shadow popped up, but this time the man had a wide-eyed look as his hands strangled a little black and white dog, his jaw clenched tightly, the shadow still behind him.

**‘Then you’ll be my puppet, my plaything, my pet…’**

The next page; the man was screaming as he strangled the curly haired boy from the previous pages, x’s in the child’s eyes.

**‘I’ll make you do things…’**

The next page; the man was laughing manically, as he slid a giant knife across his own throat, red ink dripping down the man’s neck and onto the page.

**‘…you’ll be sure to regret.’**

Usnavi slammed the book shut and ran outside with it. He threw it on the grill and got a tank of gasoline and matches from the shed. He doused the book with the liquid, lit a match, and set the book ablaze. Sonny watched from the back door, his face drawn with worry. The book slowly was reduced to ash and Usnavi headed back inside, not even sparing Sonny a glace.

Usnavi grabbed their phone and his thumb hovered over the nine to call the police, but stopped. They wouldn’t believe him. And he had just burned the only evidence he had of someone stalking them. Usnavi ran a hand through his hair; what was he supposed to do now?

The phone suddenly rang in his hand, making him jump. Usnavi answered without thinking, needing something to get his mind off this. “Hello?” Silence answered him, save for a small thumping noise. “Hello?” Usnavi called again.

A raspy breath was then heard, followed by a croaky voice. “Babadook. Dooook! Dooooooook!”

Usnavi slammed the phone down onto the receiver and ran to lock the front and back door. This was probably just some elaborate prank by some asshole, but Usnavi wasn’t taking any chances.

* * *

 

To his relief, the rest of the day passed without anymore phone calls. Maybe it _was_ just a prank. As Usnavi stood in the kitchen washing the dishes, he glanced up to see Benny and Nina in the living room of their house.

Usnavi smiled lightly as they were snuggled up on the couch together, watching TV. Usnavi went back to the dishes for a moment and looked up again, only to drop the dish he was washing, the glass shattering in the sink.

A dark figure was standing right behind Benny and Nina, staring right at him.

“Hey, cuz?”

Usnavi flinched and turned to see Sonny coming towards him. Usnavi looked back out the window; the figure was gone.

“I’m gonna head to bed,” Sonny said.

“Okay,” Usnavi nodded. Sonny started to leave, but Usnavi stopped him, “Sonny, I want you to sleep in my room tonight, okay?”

Sonny blinked in surprise but didn’t ask much to Usnavi’s relief. “Okay.”

Usnavi got ready for bed and met Sonny in his room. He wanted Sonny close to him; if someone _was_ stalking them, he didn’t want either of them to be alone. They stayed up for a while, reading, until they finally turned out the lights. Sonny was asleep almost instantly, but Usnavi lay awake looking at the ceiling. Every time he closed his eyes he kept seeing those images from the pop-up book and hearing the words in his head.

_‘Stop it!’_ He reprimanded himself. _‘It’s not real, it was just some stupid joke.’_ Usnavi took a deep breath, trying to cement that phrase into his head and began to close his eyes.

Then the scraping started.

Usnavi slowly sat up as a loud scraping noise was heard outside the door, like nails scratching the wood. Usnavi watched the door, his heart beating, when he heard a small bark from the other side.

Usnavi sighed in relief and got out of bed, opening the door to let the puppy into the room. Usnavi shut the door and hurried back to the bed, Chip leaping up and curling against Sonny. Usnavi got back under the covers and turned on his side; now all three of them were in the same room. Nothing to worry about. Usnavi closed his eyes and started to relax.

_…Scraaaape._

Usnavi sat up again as the scraping continued; was it getting louder. Usnavi watched…and the door slowly creaked open on its own. Usnavi’s heart pounded as a sound filled the air, like a bug scuttling across the floor. A shadow briefly passed through the door and Usnavi lay back down, pulling the covers over his head. He heard a low growl and some shuffling…and then a croaking, raspy voice that sounded like it was right in his ear.

“Babadook. Do̸o͡ook͟!̶ D̷o͝o̸o͘͡o͏̧o͢o̵͡oo̵̡k̶̕!̶̧͘  

Usnavi squeezed his eyes shut and waited…but silence followed. Usnavi tried desperately to calm his breathing _‘It’s just a dream…’_ He told himself. _‘It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, it’s not real.’_

Usnavi slowly peeked out from under the covers. He flinched as something huge and black scuttled across the ceiling. Usnavi watched as the giant black thing stayed on the ceiling right over him. He heard the ‘shing’ of what sounded like long sharp objects shooting out of its hands.

The figure sharply turned so it was fully facing Usnavi. Usnavi shakily reached out to turn on the lamp, wanting desperately to scream, but his mouth refused to move.

The creature’s arms spread, and it descended towards him with a soft screech.

Usnavi opened his mouth to scream and-

Usnavi gasped for air and sat up, his heart beating madly. Usnavi reached out and turned on his lamp, revealing the empty room, but that didn’t calm Usnavi. The door was still open. Usnavi sprang from the bed, reached over, and grabbed Sonny. He practically pulled the boy towards him and off the bed, scooping him into his arms.

“Wha…Cuz…?” Sonny mumbled, starting from the sudden movement. Usnavi placed him on the ground at the foot of the bed and Sonny rubbed his eyes, “Wha’ are you doin’?”

Usnavi moved briskly around the room, turning on all the lights, “We’re going downstairs.”

“Why?” Sonny asked.

“Because!” Usnavi answered sharply and he pulled Sonny out of the room, Chip close behind. Usnavi and Sonny went downstairs, and Sonny stood by the stairwell, blinking his sleep away. He frowned and watched as Usnavi turned on all the lights in the kitchen and the living room.

“Usnavi?” Sonny called worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“It’s not safe…” Usnavi muttered.

“What’s not safe?” Sonny asked.

“We’re staying down here tonight,” Usnavi said. “It…it’s safer.” Usnavi moved and sat in his armchair and turned on the TV.

Sonny slowly moved to the living area and took a seat on the couch. He lay down, Chip leaping up next to him and gazed at his cousin, worry filling his eyes. It was getting worse...

* * *

 

The night wore on slowly, as the sound of the TV filled the house. Usnavi’s mind seemed to be shut off as he stared at the TV. The images all seemed to meld together so much so that he couldn’t even remember what he was watching. But all the smiling faces seemed to help lift his spirits a bit.

But as the images played, he noticed a tall pale figure with long sharp nails and a long black coat appear in the background. The figure was grinning and seemed to be staring right at him.

Usnavi felt his vision blur and his mind left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So, on a scale of 1-10 how creeped out are you?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to change when I get in, the Babadook growing right under your skin

A sharp bark pierced the air, and Usnavi started. The TV was still on, now playing commercials, and he was still in his chair. Usnavi looked out the window; the sun was shining through. It was morning already?

Chip barked and Usnavi looked down to see Sonny curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Chip barked at him again from his spot on the couch and Usnavi’s head started to pound.

Usnavi curled over, rubbing his temples. He glanced at the digital clock on the DVD player; it was almost nine. His shift was in less than half an hour and he had stayed up the entire night.

Usnavi pushed himself out of his chair and picked up his phone as his senses caught up to remind him how tired he was; there was no way he’d be able to work today; hell, he probably couldn’t even drive there in this condition. Usnavi climbed the stairs just as Sonny began to stir, and headed to his room, his bed calling him.

He called his manager and told him the bad news, which went about as well as he expected. “No, I don’t want to give it away, I just want to move it.” Usnavi said tiredly as he walked towards his bed, his feet practically dragging. “Fine, just give all my shifts away, why don’t you? I can’t help if I’m sick, what do you want me to do? You do that.”

Usnavi hung up, tossed his phone on the nightstand, and pulled back the covers. He crawled onto his bed and settled, already feeling his tired body relax from the soft mattress. His eyes closed the second his head hit the pillow; he was gonna sleep all day if he could help it.

“Usnavi?” God damn it all to hell.

He heard footsteps approach the bed. “Cuz, we don’t have any food in the fridge,” Sonny said.

Maybe if he ignored him he’d go away.

“Cuz?” A hand gently shook his shoulder. “Cuz, we need to go out and get something to eat,” Sonny said. “We don’t have food for breakfast or anything.”

“Why do you keep talking?” Usnavi growled, his back to his cousin. “Don’t you ever shut up?”

Sonny’s hand disappeared from his shoulder. “Usnavi-”

“I need to sleep!” Usnavi said loudly, not facing him.

He heard Sonny take a shaky breath, “I just don’t want us to go hungry, cuz.”

 _"Then eat shit if you’re so hungry!”_ Usnavi snapped, sitting up sharply. Sonny jumped and took a step back. Usnavi glared at him for a moment before lying back down and closing his eyes.

“Sorry, cuz…” He heard Sonny say softly, his voice strained. “I just…I…” He heard Sonny’s footsteps hurry out the door.

Usnavi took a deep breath and closed his eyes, only to open them less than twenty seconds later. The conversation replayed in his head and it didn’t take him long to realize how shitty he had just acted. Usnavi closed his eyes again, but the guilt began eating at him.

He got up and went to Sonny’s bedroom, “Sonny?” The boy was lying on his bed, curled up with his back to the door. Usnavi slowly entered the room. “I’m so sorry, Sonny,” He said softly. “I…I don’t know why I said that.”

Sonny glanced over his shoulder at him, revealing the beginnings of tears, making Usnavi’s guilt grow. “I got no sleep last night, and I-” He sat on the bed, causing Sonny to sit up and scoot away slightly. “I-I just didn’t know what I was saying.” Sonny didn’t say a word or even look him in the eye. Usnavi couldn’t blame him; it was a terrible excuse.

“We can order something to eat, how about that?” Usnavi offered. “What would you like?”

“I don’t care…” Sonny muttered. He sounded like he was desperately keeping his tears back and it broke Usnavi’s heart. Usnavi reached out towards his shoulder, only to have Sonny shrug him away and sit on the edge of his bed, his back to Usnavi.

Usnavi swallowed, “We need to get out of this house,” He said softly, his voice cracking. “With everything that’s happened, with…we can’t just stay in here, we’ll go crazy.” Sonny didn’t respond.

“Do you wanna go out to eat?” Usnavi asked. “We can go wherever you want, and then we can get groceries after.”

Sonny peeked back at him and looked at the ground in thought, “…Okay.”

* * *

 

After downing a cup of coffee, Usnavi felt awake enough to drive. Sonny probably picked up on it, because he chose to go to IHOP, which was only an easy five-minute drive away. The low murmuring of the other patrons was almost soothing as the two cousins sat across from each other in a booth, Sonny eating a small stack of pancakes and Usnavi slowly nibbling at his small plate of scrambled eggs. Neither of them said a word, but the tension was trying to fade away.

“Was there anything at all left in the fridge?” Usnavi asked, drinking his third cup of coffee.

Sonny shrugged, “Just milk and juice,” He answered. “There were a few apples and some meat left, too.”

“Okay,” Usnavi nodded. “We need quite a bit, then.”

Once they had finished breakfast, they went to the grocery store, Usnavi constantly slapping his cheeks to keep his eyes open. Traveling through the store seemed to help, because as they drove home, Usnavi felt a bit more alert. Sonny gazed out the window, while also stealing glances at Usnavi, probably to make sure he didn’t doze off at the wheel.

“Bet you can’t wait until I get my license,” Sonny said, trying to lighten the mood. “Then I can do all the shopping for you.” Usnavi hummed, turning a corner, the thrum of the engine filling his ears.

Sonny frowned, “Where are we going?”

“I just want to drive around for a bit,” Usnavi said.

“Are you sure?” Sonny asked. “Don’t you wanna get home and sleep?”

“I’ll be fine, Sonny,” Usnavi said firmly. Sonny didn’t seem satisfied but didn’t bring it up again. Usnavi stared ahead as the tall tree branches seemed to be reaching towards him like spindly fingers. He winced as he heard a scuttling sound, like something was touching his leg. Usnavi looked down to see a few cockroaches crawling around.

Usnavi frantically brushed them away and looked back up to see a black figure with long fingers in the rearview mirror. Usnavi looked behind him, but it was gone.

“Usnavi?”

_Bang!_

Usnavi and Sonny flinched as something heavy hit the roof of the car. “Usnavi!” The car began to swerve as the banging continued. Usnavi could hear Sonny yelling out to him as he tried to keep the car from hitting anything in the road, but the banging filled his ears. That same raspy voice returned, the banging getting worse with each word.

"Babad̢ơok. D̷̸o͘o͏͠k̵̡.͏̕ D̢̕͜͢o̧ơ̧̧͘ơ͠ơ̶̧o҉o҉k҉̨͝!̷̶̢͞!!!"

They turned a corner, and Sonny grabbed and pulled the emergency brake. The car screeched to a halt, only scraping the curb. There was silence, except for Usnavi and Sonny’s frightened breathing.

Usnavi threw off his seatbelt and got out of the car, glancing around for the source of the noise. But there was nothing. Sonny glanced around fearfully before locking eyes with Usnavi. Usnavi didn’t say a word and got back in the car.

They drove straight home. Usnavi went straight inside, so Sonny put away the groceries. Sonny heard the shower running upstairs and decided to watch some TV, give his cousin some space. He called Chip over and they sat on the couch, watching the mindless programming.

But after a while, Sonny realized that the sounds of the shower hadn’t stopped. It had been over an hour.

Sonny turned off the TV and ventured upstairs to the bathroom. The door was halfway open, and Sonny gently rapped on the door, “Cuz?” He peeked inside to see Usnavi sitting in the bathtub with his clothes still on, the shower running as the bath slowly filled, almost reaching the brim. Usnavi had his knees to his chest and had his eyes closed, his body shaking every now and then as he tried to calm himself.

Sonny slowly approached and turned the shower off, but Usnavi didn’t react. “Usnavi?” Sonny knelt next to the tub. “Usnavi, do you want me to call somebody?” He asked gently, trying to stop his throat from closing with worry. “I can call Benny or Nina.”

Usnavi shook his head, not opening his eyes, “Don’t call anybody,” He said softly.

“Cuz?” Sonny shook his shoulder, “Usnavi, look at me!” Usnavi didn’t move. After some deliberation, Sonny kicked his shoes off and slowly climbed into the tub, clothes and all. The water was lukewarm and almost looked red from Usnavi’s shirt.

Sonny sat down across from Usnavi, mirroring his position and took his hands. Now up close did Sonny truly see how terrible his cousin looked, taking in his pale skin and baggy eyes; he looked like he hadn’t seen sunlight in weeks. Usnavi slowly blinked his eyes open, gazing at Sonny through half-lidded, empty eyes.

“C’mon, Navi,” Sonny said softly, desperation creeping into his voice. “I…I just don’t want to lose you.”

Usnavi smiled gently, “You won’t lose me,” He whispered. “I promise.”

Sonny didn’t look convinced; he scooted forward and managed to lean into Usnavi for a hug. His heart hurt when Usnavi didn’t hug him back, but it would have to do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I pack all the feels-y stuff into one chapter???


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh come! Come see what's underneath! The curse of the Babadook will soon be unleashed!

That night, Usnavi went to the basement and came back out holding his father’s hat. He held it close to his chest and slowly climbed upstairs. Sonny peeked out of his room already in his own pajamas; they had both decided to go to bed early that night.

Sonny watched as Usnavi had an empty look in his eyes as he slowly moved towards his own room. “Usnavi?” Sonny called. Usnavi didn’t answer, and vanished into his room. Sonny moved to the hallway, feeling uneasy as darkness quickly began to travel across the sky. He went into Usnavi’s room, where his cousin was lying on his side on the bed, his father’s hat clutched in his hands.

Sonny swallowed and quietly moved so that he was in front of Usnavi and knelt down. “Usnavi?” He called quietly, touching his shoulder. “Cuz, I don’t think we should stay here tonight.” Usnavi didn’t answer.

“I can call Benny and Nina,” Sonny offered. “I bet they’d let us stay the night.”

“I don’t want you calling anyone,” Usnavi murmured. “I just need to sleep.”

Sonny glanced fearfully at the door and moved to take Usnavi’s hand. “But cuz-” His hand brushed his hat.

 _“Leave it!”_ Usnavi hissed, lifting his head slightly. Sonny jumped back and slowly backed away as Usnavi glared at him. Sonny moved the armchair on the other side of the room and sat there, watching Usnavi.

Usnavi slowly lay back down, his vision blurring and getting foggy and he drifted off instantly.

* * *

 

Usnavi lay in bed for what felt like an eternity. He tossed and turned as soft whispers started to swirl around in his head. Usnavi winced in his sleep as he couldn’t make them out until one started to grow louder, sounding suspiciously like Sonny.

_‘Someone’s in the house…’_

Usnavi’s face tightened as he tried to banish the noises, but they just kept growing. They became raspier and distorted, filling his ears with a buzzing noise that just couldn’t be ignored.

‘Th̸̕͝e͟r̴̢e'̛͟s̢͜͠ ̴so̡m͜e͡͞ǫ͠͡n̴̛e ̶͜͡in͞ ̸̡t̡͟h̡̡e̸ ̧ho͟͡u̵͢ş̢͟e͜!̵̢͠’

Usnavi shot up with a deep breath. He glanced around the room to see that Sonny was no longer in the chair across from him. Something wasn’t right. Usnavi slowly got up and wandered to Sonny’s room; he wasn’t in bed. Chip was the only thing there. Usnavi headed down the stairs, wincing as he kept hearing those damn whispers in his head. Usnavi reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to the kitchen.

Sonny was sitting at the table, his back to Usnavi and the phone to his ear. “Nina?” Sonny whispered. “I don’t have much time.” Usnavi’s eyes narrowed and he moved to the kitchen. “Look, can Usnavi and I come over and stay the night? I think there’s someone in the house and-”

Usnavi clicked the lights on and Sonny leapt out of his seat, whirling to face him.

Usnavi swiped the phone from his hand and sighed irritably before putting it to his ear, “Nina?”

“Usnavi, are you okay?” Nina’s voice came through. “Sonny just said there was someone-”

“No, no, there’s no one in the house,” Usnavi said, shooting Sonny a glare. “Sonny’s just half-asleep; had a bad dream.”

Nina sighed in relief, “Thank god, I thought someone broke in or something.”

“We’re fine,” Usnavi reassured. “I’m sorry if Sonny woke you.”

“It’s fine,” Nina said. “Well, it’s late; I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Usnavi said. “Bye.” He hung up and turned angrily to Sonny.

“I told you not to call anyone and you deliberately disobeyed me,” Usnavi said dangerously. “Were you trying to scare them?” He asked, gesturing out the window to Benny and Nina’s house with the phone. “Calling them, this late at night, and telling lies; what were you thinking?!” Sonny avoided his gaze. “They have enough on their minds, and they don’t need you getting them worked up!” Usnavi said angrily.

“I-I was just-”

“Listen to me when I’m talking to you!” Usnavi snapped and Sonny snapped his mouth shut. Usnavi fumbled with the phone and took the batteries out, “Is this what I have to do to keep you from spouting these ridiculous stories?!”

Usnavi slammed the batteries and the phone on the counter, making Sonny flinch. Usnavi then opened a drawer and pulled out a large kitchen knife, making Sonny’s eyes grow wide, “Is this what I have to do to get you to do what I say for once?”

Usnavi grabbed the wire of their landline and sliced through it with the knife easily before heading back to the stairs. “Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t wanna call them,” Sonny called after him. “But after you almost crashed the car, I thought the Babadook was back and I just-”

“What did you say?” Usnavi turned around, his eyes narrow. Sonny froze, knowing he had said the wrong thing. Usnavi moved briskly towards him, his rage filled face making Sonny take a few steps back.

“What did you say?” Usnavi repeated dangerously, still gripping the knife tightly. Sonny didn’t speak.

_“What did you say?!”_

Sonny flinched, “I-I thought the, the Babadook was back and-”

“Oh great, this again,” Usnavi said, throwing his hands up. “Just when I think you’re past this, when I think you’re actually becoming an adult-”

“I’m not lying about this, Usnavi-”

“ENOUGH!”

Silence fell like a brick as Usnavi tried desperately to compose himself. He walked towards Sonny, making the back of Sonny’s legs hit his chair, forcing him to sit. Usnavi stood directly in front of him, the knife still glinting in the light as he held it.

“Now, I’ll say this nice and slow, so even a dumbass like you can understand,” Usnavi said in a low voice, just about towering over him. “There is. No. Babadook.” Usnavi pointed the knife at Sonny’s face, making little circles in the air with the tip. “It’s just some stupid monster you made up in your stupid little head, when you were just a stupid little kid, when I read you a stupid little pop-up book.” Sonny fearfully glanced between the knife and his cousin.

“Now, I never, _ever,_ want to hear you say Babadook again, entiendes?” Usnavi hissed. Sonny didn’t respond, fear swimming in his eyes.

Usnavi moved away and shoved the knife back in the drawer, making Sonny relax a little more. “Grow up, Sonny,” He started to walk away. “it’s not hard.”

“I’m trying to keep you safe!” Sonny yelled desperately.

“Oh, of course!” Usnavi exclaimed, turning back to him. “’Cause lord knows, I need to be kept safe from _you_ out of everything in this fucked up world!”

“I’m just trying to keep you from letting it in!” Sonny yelled, getting up from the chair.

Usnavi laughed darkly. “Then I’ll make sure nothing gets in tonight,” He said, a sinister tone in his voice. He then turned and went to the front door, locking it, before moving on to the windows.

Sonny took the opportunity to run up to his room and to his bed. He pulled a decent sized box out from under it and opened it, where a small crossbow and backpack catapult were safely tucked away, darts and a few baseballs scattered around them. He hadn’t seen these things in years.

Sonny got them out and looked them over, making sure they still worked, when a shiver ran down his spine. Sonny whirled around and glared, “Listen up, you freak,” Sonny spit. “You better stay the fuck away from my cousin…cause if you touch him, I’ll make you pay, get it?”

Nothing answered. Sonny glanced around, just in case, and went back to his work. He ran to his night stand and pulled a handful of firecrackers out of the drawer; he didn’t have much time.

By the time Sonny had finished planting his weapons and traps, Usnavi had finished locking down the house. A few moments later, Sonny heard the TV turn on. With a deep breath, he made his way back downstairs and into the living area; tonight was gonna be rough, he could feel it.

* * *

 

Usnavi sat in the armchair, the TV blaring in the dark. The old cartoons mindlessly played, all seeming to blur together to Usnavi. It wasn’t long before he felt himself nodding off, his head bobbing dangerously. Usnavi glanced to the side and gasped in horror.

Sonny was lying on the couch, eyes wide and blank, as knife wounds and blood decorated his chest.

“Sonny…!” Usnavi choked, springing to his feet and hurrying over to the couch, “Sonny!”

“USNAVI!”

Usnavi flinched and blinked. Sonny was sitting on the couch, alive and well. He was pressing himself into the corner, his face drawn with pure terror as he shivered. Usnavi blinked again and realized something was in his hand.

The kitchen knife was in his hand, and it was in the process of being raised.

Usnavi hurried to the kitchen and put the knife away; when had he gotten it out of the drawer?! Usnavi ran up to his room and sat in the chair next to the door, his knees drawn to his chest. His mind was reeling at what he had almost done, piling on top of everything that had happened the same day. Was he going crazy? Why was he losing time like this? Why was he seeing these things?!

A small yip snapped him out of it and he looked down to see Chip staring up at him. “Hey,” Usnavi croaked, feeling a sudden need to pet the dog. “Hey, Chip,” He reached down and picked the puppy up onto his lap. “Hey buddy.”

He gently stroked the dog’s fur, but Chip started to squirm. Chip whimpered and pushed himself away from Usnavi and faced him on the floor with a growl. Chip bared his fangs as he stared right at Usnavi, growling and barking at him like he was some monster. Usnavi buried his face in his hands as Chip scampered away; he really _was_ going crazy.

Usnavi traveled back downstairs to see the TV still on and Sonny lying on the couch with Chip curled up next to him. Sonny’s back was to him and he looked like he was asleep. Usnavi sat in his chair and picked up the remote. The TV was showing a horror movie. Usnavi changed the channel. A stupid commercial.

Usnavi kept flipping through the channels, only finding commercials and old horror reruns. The voices all blurred together until one cut through.

 _‘Police reports say that the man stabbed the boy to death with a kitchen knife.’_ Usnavi blinked and stayed on the channel as police lines were shown around a house in a neighborhood.

 _‘The boy’s body was found in the basement. The man later attacked officers with the knife and they shot him to death.’_ Paramedics carried a covered body out of the house and police walked around the house and someone in the house in the background pulled back the curtain.

_‘Little is known about the case, but neighbors say that the two were cousins, and the boy was celebrating his fifteenth birthday today.’_

Usnavi’s throat closed up as he saw himself staring out the window on the TV, staring right at him through the screen with a wide grin on his face. The lights suddenly flickered and popped, and the room was plunged into darkness.

Usnavi turned off the TV and looked around the now silent room. His gaze was eventually drawn to the couch; Sonny and Chip were gone.

Usnavi’s breath caught in his throat as he glanced around, “Sonny?” He whispered.

“Wake up, Navi.” Usnavi whirled around to see Sonny standing over him, his eyes closed.

Usnavi shook his head in confusion, “You’re the one who’s asleep, Sonny,” He whispered. Sonny didn’t respond and turned around, walking towards the basement door, which was wide open.

“Sonny,” Usnavi called. “Don’t go down there.” Sonny reached the door and turned the lights on. “Sonny, it’s not safe!” Usnavi called, getting to his feet. Sonny walked through the door and Usnavi walked after him.

Usnavi started to go down the stairs, but stopped halfway. Sonny wasn’t down there…it was his mother.

Luz smiled up at him warmly, “Usnavi,” She said kindly.

“Mamá…” Usnavi hurried down the rest of the stairs and stood in front of her in shock before finally moving towards her. Usnavi wrapped his arms around her and she returned the hug, her hands gently resting on his back. “I thought you were dead…” Usnavi whispered.

Luz gently shushed him and stroked his hair, making Usnavi sigh and close his eyes in contentment. He had missed this feeling so dearly. “We can be together again, mijo,” She said softly. “You, me, and Papi; we can all be a family again.”

She leaned into his ear, “You just need to bring me the boy.”

Usnavi opened his eyes and his chest tightened. He slowly backed away from his mother as a giant shadow filled in the space behind her. “You…You mean Sonny,” Usnavi said softly, hoping that his mother had just made a mistake.

“You can bring me the boy,” Luz repeated, like a broken record.

“Yo̕u c͟a̕n ͠brin̶g͟ ͏me the b̷oy̴. ̵” Her voice became distorted.

“Yo̕u ͞can bri̷ng me ͝the͘ boy. ”

“Stop calling him ‘the boy’,” Usnavi said weakly.

A twisted smile came to Luz’s face, darkness filling the entire basement. "D̢on'̨t l̡e̶t ̡go ̡of your̶ ̶aun҉ti͟e̴'ş ̕hand̶. /..͡” 

Usnavi’s eyes widened, “No…” He turned and ran out of the basement, just before the darkness swallowed the basement. “No no no!” Usnavi slammed the door shut behind him, only to skid to a halt. All the lights were flickering, a few of the light-bulbs completely popping.

Usnavi slowly began to back towards the kitchen his eyes glassing over from fright…when he heard a sound.

Usnavi stopped; it sounded like scuttling and buzzing, growing louder every second. Usnavi slowly turned around to see the back door wide open, leading to a wall of blackness.

A shadow passed and a tall black figure, wearing a long black coat and hat glided towards him, its arms rigid by its sides, with long sharp fingers spread wide.

Usnavi stared up at the figure, his heart in his mouth.

The figure’s hands extended out sharply, and Usnavi ran.

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could before he burst into what used to be his father’s office. Usnavi slammed the door shut, locked it, and propped a chair under the handle. He backed away from the door, stumbling to the ground as he did so, until his back hit the small fireplace. Usnavi breathed heavily, staring at the door; it was quiet.

_Thump!_

A black top hat fell down the chimney, landing next to Usnavi. Usnavi pushed himself away from the fireplace with a cry, but his legs refused to stand. He crawled along the floor, his eyes on the door as the scuttling returned, getting even louder. Usnavi dared to look behind him only to see two long fingers, slowly descending from the chimney. The scuttling grew louder and louder, making Usnavi’s head pound as he crawled desperately towards the door, frightened sobs escaping from him.

_Thump!_

Usnavi cried out as a long black coat fell next to him, and he felt heavy breathing down his neck. Usnavi slowly began to turn to look again, seeing something giant and black out of the corner of his eye.

 _‘No!’_ Usnavi forced his gaze away. “It’s not real…” He whispered frantically, holding his head. “It’s not real…!” He was just asleep; he was going to wake up any second now. “It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real…!” Wake up; c’mon, wake up!

There was a loud screech and flapping of wings.

Wake up, wake up, wake-

_**Crack!** _

Usnavi yelled out and arched his body up as something sunk into his back. His eyes grew wide and the pupils completely dilated, turning nearly black.

‘Y͞O̢U̕҉ CA̵̷N͡N̶͝O̢T҉ ̸G͢҉̡E̵T͡͡ ̴R̢̧I̸̶͡D̶̵ ̧̡O̸͘F͝ ̕͡M͠͡E̸͘E̴̸E͡E̕͟!̡!’


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then you'll be my puppet, my plaything, my pet. I'll make you do things you'll be sure to regret.

The TV blared loudly from downstairs and Sonny peeked out of his room, Chip by his side. Usnavi had been quiet for a while now, but Sonny could hear heavy breathing from their hiding place.

Chip growled and bolted out of the room before Sonny could grab him. “Chip!” Sonny hissed. Sonny hurried after him but skidded to a halt when he reached the stairs. Sonny went on all fours and peeked through the banister, getting a clearer view of his cousin.

Usnavi was sitting in his armchair, breathing heavily, but Sonny’s pulse sped up when he saw Usnavi twitch every so often. Chip stood next to the chair and started barking at Usnavi, and it wasn’t long before Usnavi stopped and looked at the puppy. Sonny froze and watched with baited breath. Usnavi turned off the TV and Chip stopped barking, starting to whine in fear.

A split second later, Usnavi shot out of the chair and Chip ran, Usnavi chasing after him into the kitchen. Sonny watched from the stairs, daring to climb down a few more as he heard the shuffling of Usnavi’s feet and Chip’s paws.

Sonny bit his lip as he heard Chip whimpering and made to move down another step…but it creaked.

Silence filled the house once again. Sonny watched as Usnavi came back into the hallway and sharply looked right at him, a crazed look in his eye.

Sonny sucked in a breath and bolted up the rest of the stairs. He heard Usnavi’s footsteps following him and he reached his room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Sonny jumped back as he heard his cousin slam into the door.

“S̷o̧nn͡y! ͠” Usnavi’s voice rang out, sounding distorted and wrong. Usnavi pressed himself against the door and Sonny did the same. “C’mon, Sonny~” Usnavi sang. “Chip ran away, we have to go find him; you don’t want him to die, do you?” Sonny didn’t answer, but he prayed that meant that Chip had gotten away.

“Sonny?” Usnavi growled. “Are you listening to me?” Sonny jumped back as the doorknob rattled and the door thumped.

“Let me in, you little shit!” Usnavi yelled. “Let me in!”

Sonny backed away as Usnavi began banging on the door. “Let me in! Let me in!” Usnavi threw his whole body against the door making it bend from the force.

“L̨E̸T͠ M̧E̕ ̵I̵N̢! L̶E͡Ţ ̶͜M͜E I̛̛N҉̶͏! ͘”

Sonny backed even further away as the pounding got louder until the door finally gave way with a loud crack. Usnavi entered the room and his eyes fell on Sonny. A distorted scream ripped from his throat, making Sonny stumble and fall back. Usnavi glared at him and all but glided towards him, scuttling loudly, making Sonny scramble backwards in fear until he hit the dresser.

“You little brat!” Usnavi hissed. “Fifteen years old and you’re still afraid of monsters!” Sonny throat seemed stuck as he eyed the giant shadow behind the cousin. “You have no idea how many times I wished it was you who died that day instead of them,” Usnavi growled. “It was all because of you…you ruined my life! You ruined everything!”

Sonny swallowed back the sting of those remarks, “I-I j-just want you to be happy…” He whimpered.

“Happy?!” Usnavi laughed loudly. “Do you wanna know what would make me happy?” A crazed grin grew across his face as he leaned towards him, “If I could take your head, and smash it against a brick wall until your _fucking brains popped out!”_

Sonny slowly got to his feet, his hands traveling to his pocket, “You’re not my cousin…” He said lowly.

Usnavi froze, “…What did you say?”

“I said,” Sonny said loudly, pushing his fear back, “you’re not my cousin!”

“I͢ ͢A̶͝M̨͜ Y̶OU҉͜R͏̷ ̴͟C̛O͝U̶̢S̕IN̴!” Usnavi roared.

Sonny grabbed two firecrackers out of his pocket and threw them at Usnavi’s feet.

_Pop! Pop!_

Usnavi recoiled from the flash of light and Sonny bolted from the room and down the hallway. “Run run run, as fast as you can~!” Usnavi’s voice rang down the hallway. Sonny ran into the office and got out his crossbow and catapult from under the desk; thank god he had loaded them ahead of time, his hands were way too shaky now.

Sonny got to his feet and took aim as Usnavi came through the door. “Stay back!” Sonny yelled.

“Didn’t I tell you not to mess with those things?!” Usnavi demanded.

Sonny fired his crossbow and Usnavi yelped as a dart hit his shoulder. As Usnavi pulled it out, Sonny wound up his catapult and fired. The ball hit Usnavi’s temple, and his cousin curled over in pain, allowing Sonny to slip past again.

Sonny ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, his eyes on the back door. He all but slammed into it with his speed, fumbling with the doorknob; it wouldn’t open. Sonny swore and messed with the lock when he heard the scuttling once again. He ran and rummaged through the drawers and jumped away when Usnavi came in.

“Trying to run off, like your stupid mutt?” Usnavi taunted.

Sonny slowly backed away from him, “Get out of Usnavi,” He said.

“We went over this, Sonny,” Usnavi said in a sickly-sweet voice. “I am Usnavi.”

Sonny shook his head, still backing away and glaring at him, “Leave him alone!” He yelled. “You’re not him! Let him go!”

“Again, with the talking!” Usnavi yelled. “All you do is talk, talk, talk! Why don’t you ever shut your damn mouth?!” Sonny’s back hit the door, and Usnavi grabbed his shoulders tightly, making Sonny wince.

“Don’t worry…I’ll make sure you never talk again,” Usnavi’s fingers inched towards Sonny’s neck. "Sa̷y҉ hi to you̢r̸ mo҉m f͏o̷r mę."̧

Sonny took a deep breath. “Sorry about this, Navi…” Sonny gripped the kitchen knife he was hiding behind his back and swiftly stabbed Usnavi’s quadricep. Usnavi yelled out and just about stumbled over to the side and in pain, giving Sonny a window of escape.

Usnavi slowly pulled the knife out of his leg and Sonny ran to the basement. Usnavi wasn’t far behind, as he staggered down the stairs, when his ankles hit a wire that Sonny set up. Usnavi lurched forward and slammed into the railing, barely keeping himself from toppling the rest of the way down the stairs. He reached the floor, wincing from the blood dripping down his leg and looked around.

Then there was a yell, and a baseball hat hit the back of Usnavi’s head.

* * *

 

Usnavi’s vision came back to him almost instantly. He was staring at the dimly lit ceiling of the basement, lying on the cold, concrete floor. He tried to get up, but couldn’t. Ropes were wrapped around him, looped around his wrists, keeping his arms rigid, and tying his ankles together, keeping him pinned. Sonny crouched near the staircase, gripping his baseball bat in a shaky grip as he watched Usnavi warily. Anger surged through him and Usnavi yelled out and pulled against his restraints.

“Usnavi!” Sonny yelled, trying to get his voice through the noise. “Navi!” Usnavi’s yells died down, so Sonny ventured closer to him, pity in his gaze.

“It’s gonna be okay, cuz,” Sonny said shakily, but firmly. “I’m not leaving you, I promise.” Usnavi didn’t answer but continued staring at Sonny, breathing heavily, so the boy dared to get closer. “Navi?” He called. “Can you hear me?”

Usnavi screamed at him, and Sonny stumbled away in fright, slamming into the staircase. Usnavi laughed as if the sight of him scared was a fine joke and Sonny grit his teeth.

“We promised we’d protect each other!” Sonny yelled. “Remember?” Usnavi’s laughter slowly devolved in pained breaths and noises and Sonny crawled back towards him.

Sonny took a deep breath, “Look, cuz…I know you never wanted me,” He said, making Usnavi look at him again. “I know I screwed your life over…and I know you never loved me.” Sonny swallowed, his eyes stinging. “But I love you, Navi…and I always will.” Usnavi’s face slowly crumbled and he began to convulse slightly.

“C’mon, Usnavi!” Sonny yelled, crawling closer. “You let it in, so you have to get it out!” Usnavi didn’t respond and continued to make pained but deranged noises, and Sonny got closer, not realizing that Usnavi’s wrists had slipped out of the ropes. “C’mon, Navi, I know you’re in there! I-” He choked on a sob, “I can’t lose you too!”

Usnavi sat up and grabbed Sonny, pulling him towards him. “No!” Sonny screamed. “No, cuz, no!”

Usnavi’s hands were quick to travel to the boy’s neck and began to squeeze. Sonny choked and gasped, his hands instinctively grabbing Usnavi’s to try and pry them away. Usnavi’s eyes were blank but full of madness as he kept squeezing, jaw tight, his hands easily starting to crush Sonny’s windpipe.

Sonny’s eyes bugged out of his head as he tried desperately to breathe, staring at Usnavi as he was slowly pushed to the ground. Sonny reached out and touched Usnavi’s face, his shaky fingers caressing his cousin’s cheeks.

“N…Na…vi…”

Usnavi’s eyes glanced at his hands before he began to shake. Something snapped in his gaze and he suddenly pushed Sonny away. Sonny lay on the ground, gasping and coughing for air while Usnavi lay back on the ground.

The convulsions returned, only worse, and Usnavi shook madly on the ground, yelling and screaming, until he finally got up and turned onto all fours. Usnavi retched, gagged, and a surge of black liquid was expelled from his mouth. The liquid poured from his mouth like a waterfall, making a puddle on the ground, before Usnavi keeled over.

“Navi…” Sonny rasped, getting to his feet. He half stumbled, half crawled over to his cousin and shook his shoulder, “Navi…? Navi!” Sonny turned Usnavi onto his back and lifted his shoulders into his arms. He wasn’t moving or breathing. “Usnavi, wake up!” He called, shaking his cousin. “Usnavi! C’mon, Navi, wake up! NAVI!”

Usnavi let out a strangled gasp and sat up suddenly. Sonny choked on a sob and wasted no time wrapping his arms around his cousin from the side as Usnavi took deep breaths and coughed, spitting out the remaining black liquid from his system.

“Son…Sonny?” Usnavi rasped, gingerly touching Sonny’s arm around his neck.

“I’m right here, cuz,” Sonny said softly, before coughing. “But we gotta go.” Sonny helped Usnavi out of the remaining ropes and to his feet, his cousin wincing at the bloody stab wound in his leg.

As Sonny steadied him, Usnavi’s eyes fell on Sonny’s neck, where angry red marks decorated his skin. “Sonny…what…” Usnavi reached for Sonny’s neck, making the boy shy away and Usnavi’s eyes widened in pure horror as he took in the ropes and his injuries.

“Not now, Usnavi, it’s fine,” Sonny said quickly, as Usnavi opened his mouth. Sonny draped Usnavi’s arm across his shoulders. “C’mon, we gotta go, now.” Usnavi didn’t answer, but Sonny heard the beginnings of frightened sobs as he slowly helped his cousin up the stairs and out of the basement.

They hobbled towards the front door, Usnavi taking his weight off Sonny when they reached the railing of the main stairs. Usnavi pulled himself forwards until he reached the wall, but then realized that Sonny wasn’t following him. Usnavi turned around to see Sonny in front of the stairs, his eyes wide as he seemed to be staring at nothing.

“What?” Usnavi whispered. “What’s wrong?”

“You can’t get rid of the Babadook,” Sonny said shakily. Sonny then toppled backwards onto the stairs and Usnavi frowned. He didn’t trip…it was like he was pushed.

“Sonny?”

Sonny screamed as he was dragged up the stairs and out of sight by nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dare to look me in the face, try to put me in my place. I will cause you so much strife...but you might just get out with your life.

“SONNY!”

Usnavi ran up the stairs, the pain in his leg feeling like nothing and he burst into his room. To his relief, Sonny was standing near the bed, pale and terrified, but the relief didn’t last long.  When Usnavi tried to go to him, Sonny flew up and hit the wall. Usnavi reached towards him when he slid down, but Sonny hit the wall again. Usnavi lunged forward and grabbed Sonny, who latched onto him in turn.

Practically carrying his cousin, Usnavi threw them both onto the bed, covering Sonny with his body. Instantly, the bed began to rock and shake. Usnavi hugged Sonny close as growling filled the room like an ominous wind. Usnavi looked up, the half of the room across from the bed turning completely black like a void.

“What do you want?” Usnavi whimpered. The bed kept rocking and Usnavi stared into the shadow before them, like an entity sizing them up to devour them.

“What do you want?!” Usnavi screamed. The bed stopped rocking and the growling died down. The black void was still there, moaning ominously like a gust of wind. Usnavi slowly got up, making Sonny peek up at him in terror, but Usnavi squeezed his hand. Usnavi slowly made his way to the front of the bed, staring directly into the inky blackness before him.

Slowly but surely, two figures emerged; it was Luz and Luis. Usnavi sucked in a breath.

“Just keep breathing, okay?” Luz said.

“Just ten minutes and we’re there; you’ll be just fine, hermanita,” Luis said, both of them staring directly at Usnavi. Lights appeared and disappeared, and engines were heard in a doppler effect, as invisible cars passed them on the road.

“No…” Usnavi breathed.

“Don’t let go of your auntie’s hand, mijo,” Luz said kindly. “You need to be brave for her; we all do.”

Luis then looked away and up, like he was looking out a window, “Looks like it’s gonna rain,” He remarked.

“No…” Usnavi whimpered, shaking his head as tears came to his eyes.

“But I’m sure this new baby will be a ray of sunshine for all of us,” Luz said.

“No, please…”

A loud honking noise began to emerge, and the lights on the couples’ faces got brighter, the noise almost deafening. Luz’s head became crushed, her face quickly becoming a bloody distorted mess; at the same time, Luis’ head completely cracked open, exposing bone and muscle for all to see.

The couple both fell to the ground, and Usnavi screamed.

Tears flew down his face as he curled in on himself, trying desperately to erase the images that he been reintroduced to his mind’s eye. Usnavi gripped his head as pained wails ripped themselves from him, and the bodies were pulled back into the darkness. Usnavi held his head, gripping his hair tightly. Heavy, raspy, breathing filled the air, and air began to blow through the room.

“Usnavi!” Sonny cried, gazing in fear at the darkness.

Usnavi’s eyes opened and Sonny’s voice seemed to register and stick with him. The memories of his parents quickly cycled forward to all his memories afterward, almost all of them containing Sonny. He felt anger replace his grief; anger towards the monster that had tried to use him to kill his remaining family. It wanted Sonny dead, and then Usnavi…would be empty…just like it. Usnavi slowly rose to his feet and stared directly into the shadow.

“You are nothing…” Usnavi said lowly. A low growling filled the air and the room began to shake. Usnavi felt Sonny hurry over and hug him from behind, clinging to him in fear.

“You’re nothing!” Usnavi repeated loudly. The growling got louder, and two large arms that almost looked like wings began to emerge from the darkness. The shaking got worse, making pictures and objects topple off the dressers.

“I’m not afraid of you!” Usnavi yelled. The growling got louder, and the air got stronger, pulling loose objects into the void before them.

“I’ll never be like you!” The growling became synonymous with a roar, the figure in the darkness seeming to grow bigger and the walls began to crack.

“Get the hell out of my house!” Usnavi screamed. “And if you touch my kid again, I’ll fucking kill you!”

The creature roared loudly, even making the ceiling crack and a giant burst of air came from behind Usnavi. Sonny was blown off his feet, getting sucked into the creature, but Usnavi grabbed his hands before he could fly away. Sonny screamed as he held onto his cousin for dear life, and Usnavi pulled him closer with all his might. Sonny pulled himself closer and Usnavi finally grabbed Sonny’s body and pulled him back to the ground.

Pressing Sonny tightly to his chest, Usnavi screamed at the monster, the noise and rage overpowering the roar and the wind. Windows cracked, mirrors and lightbulbs broke, and the growling eventually died down. The giant creature slowly retreated back into the darkness, and the wind stopped; everything was quiet once again.

Sonny peeked out from Usnavi, looking behind him. They both watched as a top hat and a black coat with long sharp fingers emerging from the sleeves slowly rolled out of the darkness, its arms spread like a scarecrow. Sonny tensed and Usnavi watched it warily.

It rolled out…and then dropped like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Usnavi stared at the figure, as a low and weak moan came from it. The two cousins stared at the fallen figure and they slowly inched towards it, still clinging to one another. But when they were in front of it, the figure shot up. A bright light filled the room along with a bloodcurdling scream, causing Usnavi to press Sonny’s face to his chest as he stared directly at the light in horror.

After just a few seconds, the light faded. The creature then let out a loud and pitiful whine before running out of the room. Usnavi let go of Sonny and ran after it, running down the stairs and reaching the floor just as the door to the basement slammed shut. Usnavi hurried to the door and tested the doorknob, but it wouldn’t budge. He pressed his ear to the door, but it was completely quiet. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and deflated.

It was then that Usnavi finally noticed just what a mess he was. His pajamas were stained here and there with blood, and he was covered in dirt and black liquid. Usnavi turned to see Sonny a few feet away, breathing heavily, also covered with dirt and remnants of black liquid, as well as bruises forming on his neck.

They had both suffered in this ordeal…but they survived.

Usnavi slowly walked towards Sonny and gently held his face before pulling him into a tight hug, gently stroking his curls and pressing a kiss to his temple. Sonny’s hands curled on Usnavi’s back, before his legs began to give out from pure exhaustion.

Usnavi tightened his grip to keep him up and scooped him up into his arms. Sonny’s head leaned heavily on Usnavi’s shoulder as the elder slowly limped over to the couch. Chip wandered into the room as they sat down, Usnavi cradling Sonny on his lap. The puppy leapt up and curled up next to them, while Usnavi held Sonny close.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night and well into the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...one more to go and we can finally get off this emotional roller coaster


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether adult or child, it's best to give me a home. Put the welcome mat out with a room of my own.
> 
> Accept that I'm here, and from you I've grown. Keep me smaller in size, I might leave you alone.

_Two weeks later..._

“You sure you don’t want a snack?” Nina asked, peeking out of the kitchen.

Sonny shook his head, “I’m sure; Usnavi and I have plans later.”

Benny smiled, sitting across from Sonny in the living room, “Birthday plans?”

Sonny nodded, and Nina reentered the living, taking a seat next to Sonny. “You must be excited; I think this is the first time you’ve really talked about your birthday.”

“Well, it’s the first time I’m celebrating it on the day,” Sonny admitted. “Usnavi’s taking off work so we can go out.”

“How’s Usnavi doing?” Benny asked.

“A lot better,” Sonny said. “The therapist said that we’re both making great progress.”

“That’s good to hear,” Benny said. “I think I can finally stop worrying about the little guy.”

Sonny smiled when something caught his eye. He glanced out the window behind him and lit up like an excited puppy, “He’s back!” The three went to the front door and opened it, seeing a smiling Usnavi coming up the driveway.

Benny and Nina smiled as Sonny ran out and just about threw himself at Usnavi in a hug. Usnavi chuckled and returned the hug with as much enthusiasm, almost lifting Sonny off the ground. It was a strange sight; ever since they had received that weird phone call from Sonny that night, the two seemed closer than ever before. It was almost as if they craved each other’s presence so much, that simply being separated due to school or work made them even happier to see each other afterward.

“Your leg feeling better?” Benny asked, noting that his crutch was gone.

“Yeah, I got the stitches out a few days ago,” Usnavi said, walking towards them, his arm around Sonny.

“Sonny told us you were going out for his birthday,” Nina said.

“Yeah, and we’re inviting a few people over for cake when we get back,” Usnavi added. “If you wanna stop by, you can.”

“That sounds great!” Nina said happily.

“Did you invite Vanessa?” Sonny asked softly, a smirk on his face.

“Shut up,” Usnavi muttered, a smile still on his face but a pink flush in his cheeks.

“Speaking of which,” Benny spoke up. “Lincoln’s having a little get together next weekend at his place; if you’re not busy...”

“Will there be alcohol?” Usnavi asked, subtly gesturing to Sonny.

Benny chuckled. “’Fraid so,”

“Sorry, Sonny, looks like I’ll have to leave you behind,” Usnavi said.

“How do you know I don’t drink already?” Sonny teased.

“Because I’d have grounded you for life already,” Usnavi responded, ruffling his hair.

“So, you’ll come?” Benny asked.

“I’ll be there,” Usnavi said, his smile not fading.

“What time should we come over for cake?” Nina asked.

“Any time after seven works,” Usnavi answered.

“We’ll see you in a few hours, then,” Nina said. Usnavi and Sonny waved goodbye and turned towards their house.

Benny shook his head. “I think that’s the happiest I’ve seen him in years,” He commented.

“Whatever happened between them must’ve really been for the better,” Nina agreed.

* * *

 

Usnavi and Sonny stood in the backyard, Sonny’s little crossbow in hand. Sonny took aim at a dartboard hanging up on the side of the shed and fired. The dart hit the circle right before the bullseye.

“So close!” Sonny exclaimed.

“Better than me,” Usnavi pointed out. Sonny passed the crossbow to Usnavi when Chip wandered into the backyard, something in his mouth.

“What’cha got there, boy?” Sonny asked, bending towards Chip. A few seconds later, Sonny’s eyes widened in surprise, “Ooh!”

“What’d we get?” Usnavi asked, putting the crossbow down.

“Dead mouse!” Sonny said, holding the tiny deceased creature by the tail.

“I bet that’ll make it happy,” Usnavi said. “Where’d you put your bowl?”

“By the door.”

Usnavi wandered over to the door and picked up the bowl sitting on the stairs. He whistled, “Wow, you and Chip have been busy,” He said, taking in the giant pile of worms and maggots squirming on the mound of dirt. Sonny smiled and dropped the dead mouse onto the pile. “I think we’re about ready,” Usnavi said.

The two entered the house and headed to the basement door. “You sure you don’t want me to do it?” Sonny asked as Usnavi unlocked the multiple locks on the door.

“I’m sure,” Usnavi said. “It’s something I have to deal with.”

Sonny sighed, “Will you ever let me see it?”

“Maybe one day; when you’re older,” Usnavi said. He gave Sonny’s shoulder and squeeze. “Now go outside, and don’t come in until I tell you.” Sonny nodded, but went in for a quick hug before heading out into the backyard where Chip was waiting for him.

Usnavi then took a deep breath and opened the basement door. Usnavi descended into the basement and moved the middle of the floor. He placed the bowl on the ground near the shadows that were climbing the wall and gazed around. He heard a hiss and turned around. The creature charged him, the force making him bend backwards. Usnavi flailed and barely stayed on his feet and managed to stand upright.

“It’s okay!” Usnavi exclaimed, before lowering his voice to a soothing tone. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” The pressure lessened and Usnavi gently shushed the creature. The hissing died down and the monster slowly lowered to the ground.

“That’s it…” Usnavi soothed. “It’s okay…you’re okay…” The monster fell quiet and slowly backed into the shadows. A few seconds later, the bowl was pulled into the blackness as well by nothing. Usnavi stared at the darkness for a moment before exiting the basement and redoing all the locks. He leaned against the door and took a deep breath, his heart beating; he doubted he would ever be calm around that thing.

Usnavi shook his head and went back outside to see Sonny, playing around with Chip on the grass. Sonny got up as he approached. “How was it?” Sonny asked.

“Pretty quiet today,” Usnavi said.

Sonny nodded and glanced towards the basement, “Well, I think it’s getting better,” He said.

Usnavi smiled, “Yeah, it is.” Usnavi glanced at his watch, “Well, we better head out now, if we wanna be back in time for everyone to arrive.” Sonny nodded and whistled for Chip. They went back inside the house and went upstairs to change into nicer clothes.

Once they were done, they headed down the stairs, but Usnavi stopped the bottom. “Hold up, Sonny,” He called. Sonny stopped as he neared the door, turning back to him. “Before we go…I decided I want to give you one of your presents now,” Usnavi said. “I’ll give you one now and the other after cake.”

Sonny perked up in interest, “Sounds like a deal,” He said, already excited at the prospect of Usnavi finally giving him a birthday present.

“Alright; c’mere,” Usnavi said, gesturing for him to come. Sonny walked over and Usnavi drew him into a tight hug. “Happy birthday, Sonny.”

Sonny blinked and hugged him back, his heart pounding with happiness. He hadn’t heard that phrase since his mom died. “Thanks, cuz.”

Usnavi smiled, not letting him go, “I love you, mijo.”

Sonny froze and sucked in a breath, his eyes growing wide. His brain registered the words that he’d never heard together and had been longing to hear for so long, and went into overdrive. Coupled with the affectionate nickname, a warmth he never felt before filled his entire being.

Before he knew it, tears were spilling from his eyes as he shook and tightened his grip on his cousin. “I…I love you too…” He choked, his voice muffled by Usnavi’s shirt. Usnavi smiled and kissed his hair, holding him for a little longer before releasing him. Sonny looked up at him with tearful eyes but looked like he had just been given the whole universe.

Usnavi ruffled his hair, “Ready to go?”

Sonny laughed, trying in vain to wipe his tears away, “You did that on purpose,” He choked on a sob. “I can’t go out like this now; I’m a mess!”

Usnavi grinned and pushed him towards the door, “I got tissues in the car; do you wanna celebrate your birthday or not?”

Sonny chuckled and allowed Usnavi to steer him to the door and to the car. But just as they stepped out, Sonny swiftly turned and trapped Usnavi in one more hug, “Thanks, Navi,” He whispered, tears of joy still running rampant. “Best birthday ever.”

Usnavi smiled and squeezed him tightly, no noise coming from the basement. Everything was alright…and it was going to stay that way for a long, long, long time.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapter summaries were quotes taken from the actual Babadook book. Yes, there is a physical copy of the book from the movie that you can buy. Do what you want with that info ;)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for sticking with me through this feels trip! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
